


Слова, которые не говорят

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Есть слова, которые не говорят.Может, все люди. Или большинство. Или только Макс.Он это отлично знает. А ещё знает, что иногда кое-что всё же сказать надо. Особенно тому, кого любишь.





	Слова, которые не говорят

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреки:   
> Петля Пристрастия — Дышать и смотреть   
> Casper — Lang lebe der Tod (feat. Blixa Bargeld, Dagobert & Sizarr)  
> Кукрыниксы — Обнимай

Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Даже если очень хочется. А может, как раз поэтому.  
Макс это знает отлично. Макс бесится. Он бы сейчас вскочил, грохнул стулом о пол и рявкнул, что ему чрезвычайно надоели бесконечные придирки, сколько можно-то, Марина Валерьевна, да вы ёбу дали! Но он ничего не говорит, молча сгребает в рюкзак тетрадь и пенал. Преподавательница его невзлюбила сразу, он это понял на первом же семинаре, никогда дураком не был, вот только взять в толк не может, почему именно он: не высказывался особо много, не спорил рьяно, не болтал ни с кем, иногда, может, занимался своими делами, но исключительно тихо, устроившись за предпоследней партой.  
— Шаблыкин, чего вы там копаетесь? — спрашивает Марина Валерьевна. — На выход, я не продолжу, пока вы не покинете аудиторию.  
Макс сжимает зубы, чувствует, как напрягаются скулы. Он вообще молчал, болтали за его спиной Машков и Танька Егорова, а уж его голос преподавательница точно идентифицировать может безошибочно, просто пользуется своим положением, он ведь даже сказать ничего не может, оправдываться всё равно что унижаться, пусть на три хуя, сука, идёт одновременно. Застегнув молнию на рюкзаке, Макс поднимается с места и, широко шагая, гремя цепями и значками на куртке, через весь кабинет идёт к выходу. Улыбается Марине Валерьевне старательно и зло. Не сдержавшись, от души хлопает дверью. Спускается по лестнице, на ходу застёгивая косуху.   
— Блядство, — бурчит он. Не сказать, что Максу так уж хочется слушать о французской литературе девятнадцатого века, но раздражает, что выпнули его за дверь буквально за компанию.   
У выхода Егорова и Машков.  
— И тебя тоже, — говорит Танька.  
— Ага. — Макс фыркает. На улицу они выходят вместе. Темнеет. Ветер раздувает полы Танькиного пальто. Макс достаёт телефон, открывает записную книжку, листает до буквы «Н». Носов. Никольская. Надя с семинара. А где?.. Палец замирает. Точно. Номер он сам удалил. Позавчера, когда сидел в гостиной, улыбался сестре, которая к нему подбегала раз двадцать, то об одном рассказывала, то о другом, то домашку показывала, то просила что-то объяснить, будто боялась, что уйдёт, дурёха, куда он денется? Мама же не против, идти же некуда. Тогда и удалил номер решительно, рука не дрогнула. Стёр всё: историю сообщений, кучу смс-ок — своих, коротких, вечных попыток сократить, чтобы потратить меньше, и длинных простыней Назарова, — записи из журнала вызовов. Все звонки, чтобы спросить, как подготовка к экзаменам, предложить встретиться, попросить прийти, поспорить и продолжить ссориться, помолчать в трубку, звонки от скуки, звонки по делу, звонки, чтобы услышать голос.   
К чёрту.   
Даже не жалко было.  
Ни на секунду.  
Макс убирает телефон в карман. И зачем достал? Не собирался же он звонить...  
— Ты домой? — спрашивает Машков, когда они выходят с территории института.  
— Да, ну её на хуй, последнюю пару.  
— И правильно. — Машков достаёт сигарету из пачки, суёт между губ, бьёт себя по карманам.   
— Зажигалку просрал? — спрашивает Танька.  
— Да, блин...  
Макс снимает рюкзак, достаёт из небольшого отделения серебристую «Зиппо», протягивает Машкову.  
— Ты же не куришь, — говорит он, прикуривая, возвращает зажигалку. Макс закидывает её в рюкзак. Пожимает плечами:  
— Просто она охуенная.  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Даже если их и секретом-то не назовёшь. Просто они застревают в горле.  
Макс знает это отлично. Макс не может сказать, что Назаров вечно теряет зажигалки, а если не теряет, то отдаёт кому-то и забывает, а потом вот так же растерянно шарит по карманам и не раздражается, просто вздыхает немного тоскливо, и тогда уже раздражается Макс, да бесит, ищешь-ищешь и — нет, хочешь курить — и не можешь, ведь бесит же!   
— Ты реферат по зарубежке начал? — спрашивает Танька, она чуть морщится от дыма. Руки в карманах, переминается с ноги на ногу.  
Ветер, холодно. Машков запускает свободную от сигареты руку в её карман, встаёт ближе.  
— Не, последняя ночь — моё всё, — отвечает Макс.  
— Вот-вот, — кивает Машков. — Хотя я бы этой суке ничего не писал.  
Макс вздыхает, он бы тоже, он же знает, что ей на его мнение плевать, что ей не интересно, что он скажет, что напишет, бесполезная работа, сплошное переливание из пустого в порожнее, в жопу. Макс машет рукой:  
— Я пойду.  
Поправляет лямку рюкзака, достаёт из кармана наушники, серебристый провод, вместе с Назаровым покупали, он тогда картридж для принтера брал, а Макс думал, стоит приобрести наушники или нет, вроде старые ещё живы, хотя уже перемотаны изолентой, инвалиды. Назаров ещё улыбался, предлагал если и брать, то голубые. А Макс подхватывал шутку, интересовался ехидно, почему не розовые сразу, чтобы ни у кого вопросов не возникло. Назаров потом уверял, что розовые пойдут даже больше, и...  
Да что он всё о нём и о нём! Тьфу ты.  
Макс идёт быстрее, шаг чеканит. Скулы напрягаются. Наушники летят в ближайшую урну.  
К чёрту. Не очень-то и хотелось музыку слушать, да подумаешь! Лучше на людей посмотрит, разговоры половит то там, то тут, глянет украдкой в чужие жизни, интересно же.   
И с Назаровым не связано никак.  
Всего две станции на метро. Непривычно, отвык уже и за неделю привыкнуть не смог, и даже страшно немного — а вдруг так и не сможет? Макс не конформист. Ни разу. Никак.   
Но он снова в материной квартире, снова просиживает завтраки за столом с семьёй, гуляет с Лизкой, улыбается отчиму, перекидывается редкими словами с мамой, будто всё в порядке. Мама так и сказала, когда он позвонил и сообщил, что ему негде ночевать: всё в порядке, приезжай. И даже что-то кольнуло, показалось, что время застыло, что не было девяти лет, что он сейчас зайдёт в квартиру, а там мама — как раньше русая, Максим, иди сюда, не убегай, всё в порядке, всё у нас будет хорошо...  
Лизка ещё не пришла из школы, у неё продлёнка, четвёртый класс, в этом году даже выпускной, мама хочет потом отправить её в какую-то гимназию с физмат уклоном, а она всё книжки читает, как Макс когда-то, какой ей физмат? Но Макс молчит, он не был с Лизкой так много и подолгу давно, а время бежит и бежит, вон какая она уже высокая, вся в отца, в дядю Шуру.  
Лизка приходит со школы, когда Макс уже наварил макарон и поставил кипятиться воду для сосисок. Она замирает в дверях кухни, сверкает глазищами, серыми, как и Максовы, как и их мамы, улыбается, говорит:  
— Я голодная.  
— Руки помой, — напоминает Макс. Как папаша, ё-моё. Когда ещё в школе учился, а мать работала, и отчим тоже, его часто отправляли гулять с Лизкой, катать коляску по улочкам, одноклассницы хихикали: папаша.  
Дуры.  
Лизка любит сосиски, и Макс любит. А вот Назаров терпеть не может, вообще не понимает, почему от них многие тащатся. Он и пельмени не любит, странный человек, всё картошка, да рис, да семь — или больше? — видов омлета.  
Лизка болтает о школе, об одноклассниках. Говорит с набитым ртом.  
— Прожуй сначала, — ворчит Макс.  
Лизка покорно жуёт, сомкнув губы, смотрит на Макса, словно ждёт одобрения, а может, и вправду ждёт. Говорит и говорит о подружке Катьке. Съедает все макароны, только потом приступает к сосиске и спрашивает:  
— А с Геной ты больше не дружишь?  
Макс сглатывает макароны. И кусок сосиски. Чёртовой сосиски.  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Вот только если их не говоришь ты, это не значит, что не скажет кто-то другой.  
Макс знает это отлично. Макс не может запретить сестре говорить о Назарове. Они же гуляли втроём, когда мама, хмурясь, всё же разрешала сводить Лизку в кино, в парк аттракционов или ещё куда. Назаров детей боится, не понимает, что с ними делать, а с Лизкой медленно, но нашёл общий язык, покупал ей книжки, знал, какое мороженое любит, и никогда не делал замечаний. Добрый дядюшка.  
Бесит.  
— Немного поругались, — говорит Макс.  
— Ничего, — Лизка улыбается, — помиритесь. Мы вот с Катькой поругались из-за Кусарова, а потом помирились.  
Макс кивает. Скулы напрягаются. Ага, конечно, помирятся, трижды, и да будет им счастье. Сейчас сосиску доест и — кинется на другой конец Москвы извиняться, в ноги кланяться, в любви клясться и предлагать руку, сердце и хуй.  
Вечером, стоит матери прийти с работы, Макс уходит, гуляет немного, потом отправляется в соседний двор, к третьему подъезду, звонит в домофон. Глеб дома, готов, как всегда, поболтать, фильм посмотреть, попить чаю, глаза закатывая, пива бы, но мама дома, чёрт. С Глебом они дружат с первого класса, Глебу точно не придёт в голову спрашивать о Назарове, он ведь так и сказал тогда: я тебя не осуждаю и вообще, но я бы не особо хотел знать, что там у тебя как. Макс тогда обозвал его сраным конформистом и ушёл. Потом вроде как — слово за слово, мем за мем Вконтакте — помирились. Макс о Назарове не молчал, говорил даже больше из вредности, чем из особого желания открыть душу. Глеб только глаза закатывал, на подначки друга не вёлся. И теперь вот молчал, даже не ляпнул ни разу, что знал, что этим всё кончится, что ничего не выйдет, даже не спросил, почему Макс снова здесь, у мамы, снова гуляет с Лизкой, только больше не жалуется на отчима.   
Глеб вообще хороший. Только курит «Винстон». Синий, мать его, «Винстон». Столько раз Макс покупал его в супермаркете, показывал паспорт, усмехался, серьёзно, мол, тяну на малолетку, круто, чего уж там. Кассирши нервно улыбались или хмурились, поводили плечами.  
Ростом Макс — метр девяносто, пять лет занятий боксом, когда ещё учился в школе, армия после выпуска, привычка делать разминку по утрам, и боксёрская груша до...   
Нет дома никакой груши. Дома — это там, где Лизка и мама, где дядя Шура, постарел он сильно, по-прежнему на работе зашивается, кричит так же громко, но на Макса уже нет — на него только ворчит.   
Третья чашка чая, пиво бы и вправду не повредило, а ещё жаль, выходной сегодня, смен, что ли, ещё нахватать, а то бесит. Очень.  
Но смен Макс больше не берёт, а то на пары не останется времени. Не то чтобы так уж хотелось учиться, но проблем с деканатом хочется ещё меньше. Так что всё как раньше — те же пять дней в неделю по вечерам он переставляет книги, замирает истуканом у полок, отвечает на вопросы, улыбается-улыбается-улыбается. И вздрагивает, когда в магазин заходит кто-то в ярко-красной шапке.   
Кто-то в тёмно-синей парке.  
Кто-то бронзово-рыжий.  
Кто-то с синим адидасовским рюкзаком.  
Кто-то... да что ему тут делать вообще?! Назаров художественную литературу готов воспринимать, только если читать её ему вслух в кровати, обнимая. Сопит тогда в подмышку, греет кожу дыханием, руки устраивает на животе, и пахнет от его вьющихся волос как-то странно — чем-то горьковатым и непонятным. Шампунем, наверное.  
От раздражения руки дрожат, но что сделаешь? Только он сам виноват, что думает не о том, даже не покупатели-идиоты, а уж среди них такие кадры находятся, сам удивляется, как удаётся не посылать их куда подальше, а покорно отвечать на дурацкие вопросы. Назаров ему никогда не сочувствовал, только смеялся, ну ведь правда же смешно, даже я понимаю, что дурость полная, и не стыдно такое спрашивать? И Макс смеялся вместе с ним, а потом, когда очередной идиот донимал вопросами, начиная раздражаться, думал, как расскажет об этом Назарову, как опишет человека — тремя штрихами, точнёхонько, — как Назаров будет смеяться — высоко и искренне.  
Макс сжимает челюсти. Чёртово наваждение. Чёртовы воспоминания.  
Лизка рада, что он дома, он играет с ней в шашки и домино, рассказывает сказки по вечерам. Хотя сначала она противится, потому что взрослая.  
— Конечно, — не спорит Макс. — Но и сказки разные бывают. Бывают и для взрослых.  
Мама никогда не рассказывала сказки, разве что колыбельные пела, давно, в далёком Максовом детстве, баю-баюшки-баю, не ложися на краю, придёт серенький волчок... Не придёт, мама, папа сказал, что волки в дом зайти не могут.  
Папа колыбельные не любил, зато сказки мог рассказывать часами. Жаль, Макс видел его только по выходным, но зато как он это любил — лежать в папиной комнате в коммуналке на скрипучей кровати, уперев подбородок в натянутую кожу живота и слушать-слушать-слушать.  
Лизке нравятся Максовы сказки, а ещё больше нравится то, что он рядом, что он дома, а не где-то, обидно, правда, что Гена больше с ним не приходит. Она об этом даже говорит. Не раз.  
В такие моменты Макс считает до пяти.  
Потому что есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Кое-что не объяснишь просто так. И не факт, что имеет смысл объяснять.  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс не может сказать Лизке, что Назаров — это не пиво или чай вечерами под фантастические фильмы, как с Глебом, это не только прогулки с ней, с Лизкой, потому что Назарову точно одному будет дома скучно, это не болтовня о преподавателях и семинарах, как с однокурсниками, не посиделки с приятелями. Он не может сказать Лизке, что Назаров — это беготня — опять опаздываем! — по утрам, это тёплые руки, это бесконечная любовь к кофе, это горький запах волос, это поцелуи в подъезде, потому что попробуй дотерпи до третьего этажа, это малоизвестные фильмы разной степени идиотичности, это синий «Винстон», это ссоры и споры до хрипоты, это обиды и непонимания, это раздражение и злость. Это бессилие.  
По выходным Макс работает с утра, после — надо ехать домой, к Лизке, к маме, к дяде Шуре на семейный ужин. Макс пишет Машкову, спрашивает: «Как насчёт бухнуть?»  
Машков отвечает сразу же, говорит: «Приезжай». Макс срывается в общежитие, в метро открывает «Отца Горио». Ничего не понимает, строки — будто мимо, но всё равно читает. Пешком с остановкой в универмаге доходит под музыку — купил недавно наушники, обычные, чёрные, один ходил за ними, взял первые попавшиеся — до общежития. Машков спускается к проходной, они трясутся в лифте на четвёртый этаж. Макс здесь уже бывал несколько раз, когда Машков предлагал напиться, порадовать душу.  
У него в комнате компания: сосед Толик, однокурсник, Вова со второго курса, Танька и Настя, её подруга. Дымно. На стенах плакаты. Любимые рок-группы Машкова, лёгкая эротика — женские полуодетые тела — эстета Толика. Пакеты и сумки. Пустые бутылки.   
— Да я вовремя, — постановляет Макс, достаёт из рюкзака водку. — Вклад в общак, — объявляет он.  
— Ты, я смотрю, настроен серьёзно. — Танька фыркает.  
Макс устраивается на свободном трясущемся стуле, у окна. Ему передают пластиковый стакан, предлагают вина, он отказывается. Скрутив крышку, плещет в стакан водку, чего тянуть-то. Улыбается, дышит табачным дымом, что-то говорит иногда, сразу же сам не помнит что. Слишком неважное, пустое, ниочёмное, тёплое. Хорошо. Так, думает он, и расскажу: ерундово вроде было, но всё равно приятно. Расскажу, как Танька жалась к Машкову, а он рассказывал анекдоты, которые почему-то кажутся смешными на пьяную голову, а на трезвую — только глупыми. Как Толик неуклюже подкатывал к Насте, как она его потуг просто не замечала. Как Вова увлечённо жестикулировал, вещая студсоветские новости, активист, ага. Расскажу, как непривычно было в общаге, расска...  
И кому он собрался рассказывать?   
Скулы напрягаются. Макс залпом допивает содержимое стакана, водка обжигает горло.  
Вот дерьмо.  
Темы сменяют одна другую. Феминизм, студенческие будни, фильмы Тима Бёртона, сраный деканат, опять выперли с работы, ой, я анекдот вспомнил, я однажды блевал в раковину, я однажды из дома ушла, я однажды...  
— Я однажды по пьяни с девушкой сосалась, — признаётся Настя.  
— И как? — Толик играет бровями.   
— Да вообще круто. — Она улыбается.  
— А я представить не могу, чтобы я так, — говорит Танька.  
— Совсем? — интересуется Толик.  
— А ты чё, — Машков усмехается, глядя на Толика, притискивая Таньку к боку ближе, — смог бы с парнем?  
— Да хрен знает, из любопытства почему нет?  
— Мерзотня, — кривится Вова.  
Макс наливает себе ещё.   
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Слишком они серьёзные для случая. Слишком их не ждут.  
Макс отлично это знает. Макс молча пьёт. Мерзотня — так же сказал Греков, приятель Макса, когда они торчали в туалете клуба. Громкий бит доносился приглушённо, за стеной — из бетона, из людей, — на диванчике, сидела новая грековская подружка и её друг. Пятничный выход в свет, мать его. Грековские возлияния — тёмное, нефильтрованное — и излияния — я хочу, а она всё нет, уже месяц знакомы, как нет-то, всё в компании и в компании, всё с этим своим дружком, а он, прикинь, настоящий пидор, и ему даже в рожу этого не скажешь, а то Алла обидится, но мерзотня же, мерзотня... Тогда Макс его и ударил, кулаком в челюсть, хороший апперкот, удар ему как надо поставил тренер в тринадцать лет. Челюсти клацнули, Греков рухнул на пол, впечатался в стену, на удивление чистую. Вытаращился на Макса, пытаясь собрать глаза в кучу. И чего Макс с ним общался? Как-то так сложилось, он к ним в класс перешёл после девятого, в одной компании были, после выпуска год не виделись, потом списались Вконтакте, иногда встречались, Макс не особо в душу лез, взгляды на жизнь не обсуждал, чего уж там, но что за гадость — и отношение к Алле, и к её другу. Вот это — мерзотня. Прежде чем уйти, Макс подошёл к столу, сообщил коротко, что Греков — мудак и Алле стоит подумать, нужна ли ей эта поебистика. Тогда он ещё не знал, что Алла потом напишет ему сама, чтобы сказать, что Макс насчёт грековского мудачества оказался абсолютно прав, и предложит погулять вместе. Не знал, что согласится, что они будут шляться по центру не раз, что Алла сменит три цвета волос, что однажды она потащит с собой того друга. Не знал, что на его неловкое: «Напомни… как тебя зовут?» — Аллин друг только фыркнет и протянет руку для рукопожатия, представится: «Назаров Гена».  
Из общежития приходится уйти в десять: студенческий отдал в заложники охраннику, а время посещения — до десяти, потом баиньки, ё-моё. Голова пульсирующе болит. От музыки мутит, приходится убрать наушники в карман, Макс сидит полчаса у метро, продувается ветром, трезвеет, только потом входит в тепло.   
Когда он приходит, Лизка уже спит, в родительской комнате бурчит телевизор, мама в кухне строгает капусту в большую кастрюлю.  
— Привет, — говорит Макс, ставит чайник.  
Мама кивает. Макс долго моет руки, умывается, чистит зубы, трёт полотенцем лицо. Берёт с сушилки кружку, коричневую, с надписью «Coffee», притащил с собой, а кружка-то не его, достаёт коробку с чаем, с яркими пакетиками.  
— Мне тоже сделай, — просит мама. Макс цепляет её чашку. Белую, с синими цветочками и надписью «Мама». Как раньше. За год с лишним ничего не поменялось. Пока чай заваривается, мама приканчивает кочан, в миске её ждёт морковь. Макс любит квашеную капусту.   
Чай они пьют молча. С конфетами — «Москвичкой» и «Ромашками». Макс чувствует: мама смотрит на него. Он утыкается взглядом в стол.   
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Чтобы не услышать порицания. Чтобы не довести дело до ругани. Те самые слова, что разрушат «ничего не было» и «всё в порядке».  
Макс это знает отлично. Макс благодарен маме. За то, что... господи, почему он чувствует себя обязанным?! Будто он что-то сделал не так! Пальцы сжимают ручку кружки, швырнуть бы её в стену, а потом схватиться за столешницу и опрокинуть, пусть с неё всё — вши-и-их! — съедет, и солонка, и перечница, и сахарница, и тарелка из-под хлеба — всё вдребезги, а потом — та-дах! — грохнется сам стол! А мама пусть кричит, пусть орёт, пусть... как тогда.  
Скулы напрягаются. Макс одним глотком допивает чай.  
Устроившись на диване в гостиной, таращится в потолок, пока ноутбук загружается. Одно сообщение. Пальцы замирают, неужели от...  
От Насти. Она спрашивает, как ему после водки.  
Сколько раз они виделись до этого? Два? Три? Она с их курса вроде, но особо они не пересекаются, она вообще тихая, невысокая, тонкая, волосы в хвосте, улыбка разве что широкая, да родинка на лбу, вот и все особенности. Даже цвет волос невнятно-русый.   
Это просто дружеское участие? Может, её Танька подбила, Таньку-то он лучше знает? Или он её заинтересовал какой-то случайной репликой, и она решила, что с ним можно обсудить политическую обстановку в стране, творчество имажинистов или артхаус? Да, точно, он же говорил, что артхаус частенько смотрит... смотрел. С…  
Макс трясёт головой.  
Или это всё же попытка наладить несколько иные взаимоотношения?  
Да я же, думает он, хренов эгоцентричный параноик.   
Фыркает.  
Общаясь с Аллой, он тоже побаивался, что она начнёт намекать на то, что их отношениям стоит задать другой вектор. Отнюдь не дружеский, на таком-то разве далеко уедешь? И страшно немного было, не трактует ли она его поступки неправильно. Куртку он дал, потому что сам ни разу не мерзляк, а ей явно было холодно, кофе купил, потому что забыла кошелёк, хорошо хоть, проездной был в кармане пальто, до дома провожал, ведь темно было и поздно, а он боксировал в среднем весе, она же прогуливала физкультуру, понятно же, что логичная предосторожность.  
С Назаровым этого страха не было, хотя сомневаться в его предпочтениях не приходилось. Он свою ориентацию не скрывал, но и на каждом шагу не кричал о ней. Да и по виду — парень как парень, слегка за двадцать, гладко выбрит, аккуратен, опрятен, но явно не относится к своей внешности с особым фанатизмом, никаких ужимок, никакой нарочитой женственности... А ты что, Макс, думал, все геи как престарелые кокетки? Дурь же. Иногда, когда они гуляли втроём, Назаров говорил о своём парне — как-то мимоходом, не хвастаясь, но и не стесняясь, да, мол, всё по-прежнему, цветут и пахнут наши отношения.   
Потом оказалось, что не так уж они цвели, да и пахло от них уже давно явно не сладко. Назаров со своим парнем, да и с Аллой учился на одном факультете, дело приближалось к диплому, и парень всё время талдычил: я готовлюсь, не могу встретиться, я занят. Назаров ему вроде даже съехаться предлагал: то ли всерьёз думал, что это всё исправит, то ли из упрямства. Энтузиазма предложение не вызвало.  
Отношения отцвели и завяли.  
Парень защиту диплома завалил.   
Макс трёт лицо. Долго и медленно.  
Это усталость?  
Так он же ничего не делал толком, никаких марш-бросков, никаких боёв. Водка натощак — это не нагрузка.   
Ерунда какая-то.  
«Я жив и даже бодр», — отвечает он Насте. Она не в сети. К счастью. Макс выключает компьютер и закрывает глаза.  
Да, с Назаровым страха не было. И омерзения никакого. Ну подумаешь, гей. То есть, да, это считается чем-то не совсем правильным, но какая разница, чем он занимается за закрытыми дверями спальни? Если это так волнует, стоит задуматься о собственных фетишах. Как говорится, у кого что болит, тот о том и...   
Страх не появился, даже когда они были у Назарова дома, пиво пили, фильм какой-то смотрели, очередной любимый Назаровым артхаус или что-то в этом роде, Макс в кинематографе так и не научился разбираться, Алла с ними сначала хотела, но нежданно дела нарисовались, да и не впервые они так сидели — вдвоём. Назаров живёт в квартире давно покойной бабушки, которая квартиру завещала внукам, а сестре Назарова она не нужна: она с мужем в Голландии. На экране как раз невеста была в белом платье, и гитара, точно была гитара, и Назаров Макса поцеловал. Прижал к спинке дивана, вцепился пальцами в плечи, впечатался ртом в рот, языком слюняво прошёлся по губам, по дёснам, стремясь дальше, и — Макс его оттолкнул. Сначала думал — ударит, ишь чего удумал, пьянчуга, зачем открывать дверь в эту свою спальню, Макс туда не хочет, Макс обходит эту дверь стороной! Назаров смотрел на него, не моргая, сидел близко-близко, не шевелился, ладони упёр в серую обивку, и рука у Макса так и не поднялась, он только вздохнул: «Ну и дурак же ты», и снова взялся за своё пиво. Назаров фыркнул: «Сам дурак».  
Но страх и тогда не возник. Страх того, что Назаров начнёт к нему подбивать клинья, попытается влезть в его жизнь, привязать к себе. Страх того, что Макс невольно сам спровоцирует... да, может, уже спровоцировал. Тем, что не ударил и не ушёл, хорошо хоть, рот не раскрыл, ну ладно уж, целуй, пока я добрый, пьяный и кретин.  
Может, и вправду пьян был, раз эти мысли не появились. Раз страх тогда не показался. Ни на йоту.  
А потом были ещё поцелуи, думает Макс. И с утра ему кажется, что именно на этой мысли он и заснул.   
Скулы напрягаются.   
Какая дичь! Сопливая, слюнявая, сентиментальная дичь!  
Он резко встаёт, отжимается и шагает в ванную, чтобы умыться, прийти в себя, начать новый день. Мама в кухне месит тесто, дядя Шура уехал по делам. Макс делает задания в институт, иногда его отвлекает Лизка то болтовнёй, то рисунками, которые ей нужно нарисовать в школу к уроку литературы. После обеда мама просит съездить с Лизкой за рюкзаком. Старый порвался, она, конечно, зашила, но разве дело это?   
Макс соглашается. Радостная Лизка убегает собираться. На Макса мама не смотрит.  
У дома дети кричат и бегают, Лизка смотрит на Макса:  
— Можно?  
Макс кивает. Куда торопиться-то? Сидит на лавке, развалившись. То ли в прятки играют, то ли в догонялки, может, в казаки-разбойники? Как в них вообще играть? Макс уже не помнит. Наблюдает за игрой, но больше — за Лизкой, улыбается. Он сначала думал, что будет её ненавидеть, так для себя и решил, когда мама сказала, что беременна, что у него будет сестра. Какая же это сестра, если её отец — не папа, а этот злобный и чужой дядя Шура? Когда она родилась, Макс думал, что ненавидит, ему было тринадцать, она мешала криками спать, мама всё время с ней была. А потом, когда началось: посиди, помоги, позже — погуляй, он уже точно знал, что Лизку не ненавидит. Она разве в чём виновата? Она же сестра — глаза у неё, как у Макса, и волосы такого же цвета, светло-русые. Ведёт себя по-дурацки, правда, но это ведь проходит, она же совсем маленькая. А он теперь старший брат, и если дядя Шура на работе, а возвращается злой и давай кричать, что мама не может заткнуть ребёнка, что Макс, идиот, опять притащил двоек полный дневник, если мама сидит теперь с переводами на дому и кричит на дядю Шуру в ответ, что ребёнок он и есть ребёнок, что у неё свои дела и время на них должно быть, а Макс сам разберётся, не маленький уже, то Макс лучше оставит их вдвоём, а сам посидит с Лизкой, поиграет, расскажет отцовские сказки, пусть у него и получается гораздо хуже. Может, Лизке понравится? Может, потом она так же расскажет их кому-то, и они не затеряются?  
Макс смотрит в белое небо. Ноябрь подходит к концу. Когда уже выпадет снег? Назаров его любит. Лизка подбегает неожиданно, раскрасневшаяся, довольная-предовольная.  
— Пошли, — говорит.  
Макс оглядывается: задумался, а все дети уже расходятся, машут друг другу на прощание. Он встаёт с лавки.  
— Я с Вероникой подружилась, — сообщает Лизка. Улыбается ещё шире.  
— А Вероника — это?.. — неловко спрашивает Макс, никакой это не допрос подозрительного папаши, просто любопытно.  
Лизка его неуверенности не замечает, частит:  
— Это двоюродная сестра Светы, они приехали на выходные, ей аж двенадцать! И мы теперь друзья.  
— Это хорошо, — улыбается Макс.  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Хотя раньше это давалось так легко. Так просто можно было сказать родителям, что любишь, так быстро заявить, что подружился, так однозначно решить, что человек плохой. А потом всё обросло сомнениями, раздумьями, рефлексией — глупое слово, в институте выучил на парах, пафосное, говоришь: я рефлексирую, и уже будто герой романа. Но звучит лучше, чем «переживаю». Чем «с ума схожу от мыслей».  
Макс отлично это знает. Макс думает, что понимает, когда для него чувства стали сложными и подчас необъяснимыми. Не вмиг, конечно, но отправная точка была. Интересно, у всех есть такая? Или кто-то просто медленно взрослеет? Или, может, даже не всегда? Может, для кого-то всё так и остаётся простым и ясным: этого люблю, этого ненавижу, с этим дружу?   
От принцесс Лизка отказывается, говорит, что уже взрослая для такого. Макс улыбается, покорно идёт за сестрой вдоль ряда рюкзаков. В конце концов, она останавливает свой выбор на красно-бежевом. Макс вертит его со всех сторон, осматривает карманы, а то явится домой с неподходящим, и больше его так с Лизкой не отправят, с мамы станется. Вроде как — повод. Или она уже всё-таки отошла?..  
Позже они идут в «Макдональдс», Лизка ещё довольнее: она редко там бывает. Макс радует её «Хэппи милом», а сам жуёт надоевший чизбургер. В детстве он точно был вкуснее. Взгляд скользит по столам, по фигурам, по лицам, теряется в рыжей шевелюре. А вдруг это...  
Макс трясёт головой. Показалось.  
В своих чувствах разобраться ему никогда не удавалось просто и быстро, но лучше потихоньку, чем вообще закрывать глаза. Врать самому себе — это точно не дело, Макс не сомневался. И отдавал себе отчёт в том, что смотрел на Назарова, снова и снова возвращался к нему взглядом. Фигуру Назаров скрывает за футболками и кофтами, за классическими джинсами и кедами. Кадык у него выступает, и ключицы тоже. На левом ухе обнаружилась родинка — на хряще сверху, заметить можно, только когда Назаров, чем-то увлечённый, заправляет волосы за уши, — ресницы у него длиннющие, на месте Аллы Макс бы завидовал, а брови густые, это вроде не предмет девчоночьей зависти. Макс смотрел на Назарова и раздражался, и снова смотрел, и опять раздражался, и думал-думал-думал. Если бы Назаров к нему не полез, он бы взглянул на него так? Такие мысли поселились бы в его голове? В этом Назаров виноват? Или это уже было в Максе? В глубине, скрытое списком качеств, которыми должен обладать настоящий мужчина — издание чёрт знает какое, расширенное и дополненное отчимом, родственниками, бывшими одноклассниками, сослуживцами в армии. Тем списком, в котором где-то между призывом, если понадобится, умереть за своё отечество и постулатом уважать родителей, что бы они ни делали, находилось лаконичное «гомосексуализм — это плохо». Сколько ни думай, чётких ответов не было, они ветвились вариантами всё больше. Бесили-бесили-бесили. Давили на черепную коробку, катались на языке словами — невнятными, несказанными.  
А потом они с Назаровым опять смотрели фильм. Скандинавский. Бессмысленный и беспощадный, где к концу все умерли. И Максу так хотелось рассказать о своих мыслях. Кому как не Назарову? Он точно поймёт, он... такой же? Ну или почти такой, Макс так и не определился, у него ведь девушка была раньше, в школе — как в прошлой жизни. И слов найти не смог. А Назаров — на экране как раз умер очередной герой — посмотрел на него, задержал взгляд, явно не собирался больше следить за сюжетом. Тогда-то Макс его поцеловал. И это опять было нестрашно. Назаров обнимал его за шею, прижимался, лизал своим языком Максов, тёрся своим носом о его, улыбался, он точно улыбался. После сказал: «Ну и дурак же ты», а Макс только усмехнулся: «И вправду дурак».  
Да уж, дурак, говорит себе Макс. Руки сжимаются в кулаки. Нахуя это вспомнил?  
На обратном пути Макс рассказывает Лизке, как ему купили перед первым классом два рюкзака: один мама, другой папа. Папин ему понравился больше, красивый, с рисунками, с блестящими панелями, которые в темноте должны были светиться, а мамин — чёрт-те что неказистое. Вот только папин оказался неудобным, и он всю начальную школу проходил с другим, даже привык к нему.   
Лизка хвастается рюкзаком перед родителями. Мама молчит, только громко грохает тарелками, ставя их в сушилку. Дядя Шура ворчит, можно было бы и подороже и более девичий, вы точно всё обошли?  
— И даже больше, — заверяет Макс и уходит в гостиную, включает ноутбук.   
Три новых сообщения, а вдруг это от...  
От Насти. От Машкова. От Аллы.  
Смайлик. Просьба показать свою домашку по русскому. Небольшая история о походе в дом-квартиру Блока.  
Алла работает в Питере, в Москве теперь бывает редко. Они списываются, иногда по скайпу втроём говорят… говорили.  
Про Назарова Алла не спрашивает, ни слова про него не пишет. То ли не знает ничего, то ли знает и проявляет чудеса тактичности.  
Макс читает сообщение, но отвечать ему лень. Он крутит колёсико мышки, таращится в монитор, буквы расплываются, глаза режет от напряжения. Но за аватарку Назарова он всё равно цепляется взглядом, она всё та же: Назаров стоит в своём чёрном плаще у реки, смотрит в небо, пафосный такой, с сигаретой. Удалить, что ли, диалог? Пальцы замирают. Макс моргает и — закрывает браузер.  
Откидывается спиной на диван, таращится в потолок. Да, стоило, конечно, удалить диалог, зачем нужно, не будет же перечитывать глупые сообщения? А ещё добавить Назарова в чёрный список. Назаров-то его уже запихнул туда, разозлив этим — мелочным жестом! — до одури. Но нет. Вдруг что?.. Вдруг?..  
Скулы напрягаются. Может, начать бегать по утрам? Записаться в зал? В бассейн? Назаров любит плавать.   
Макс скрипит зубами.  
«Отца Горио» он не дочитал. На зарубежной литературе играет в занимательную игру «Сделай вид, что всё знаешь». Марина Валерьевна изначально назначает его проигравшим. Максу хочется швырнуть рюкзак в окно, чтобы было громко, чтобы полетели осколки, чтобы можно было шагнуть потом вслед за ним через проём, спрыгнуть на землю, не высоко же, и уйти. Показав этой суке на прощание средний палец.  
Макс только сжимает челюсти и отвечает на вопросы, как может. Всё же половину он прочитал, да и краткое содержание изучил вдоль и поперёк.   
Вообще Макс литературу не особо любит, а вот читать очень. Его отец любил и то, и другое, и сильнее, все деньги на книги тратил, и они стопками возвышались в его комнате. Он мог часами говорить про «Героя нашего времени», про «Волшебную гору», про «Анну Каренину», про «Идиота», про «Милого друга», про… да про что он только ни говорил! Интересно и захватывающе, долго и увлечённо. Макс многое не понимал — сказки ему нравились больше, — но всё равно слушал, затаив дыхание. Лежал рядом на отцовской кровати, хрустел чипсами, косил взглядом на вдохновенно жестикулирующего отца. И думал, что возвращаться к маме и отчиму не хочет.  
Это было по выходным, а в будни отец работал сантехником.  
Из книжного магазина Макс выходит вместе с Мариной, она недавно работает. Улыбается Максу, предлагает погулять. Он медленно натягивает перчатки, потом отвечает:  
— Давай.  
Марина учится на журналиста на платном, вот подработать решила, никак не могла выбрать, а тут знакомая предложила, она здесь работала, Кристина, знаешь её?  
— Может, знаю, — говорит Макс. — Но, если честно, не помню.  
— Ну и ладно, — отмахивается Марина. — Я до этого в «Маке» работала, уставала писец, тут спокойнее уж точно, мне нравится.  
Марина улыбается. У неё рыжеватые волосы, наверное, крашеные. Тонкие черты лица, очки без оправы. Веснушки на носу. Высокие каблуки, чёрные колготки, узкая юбка, серое пальто с запа́хом, большая кожаная сумка. Пахнет она сладко.  
В школе Макс встречался с девчонкой. Её тоже звали Марина, и пахло от неё похоже. И было у них всякое, а потом она не дождалась его из армии. Сказала, что уверенности в том, что есть смысл его ждать, у неё не было: только казалось, что он близко, как он сдавал назад.   
«А свадьбы мне десять лет ждать нужно было бы? Или ты бы и за столько не разродился?» — поинтересовалась она. Они тогда переписывались, у Макса вечером возможность была, и как только у Марины наметились новые отношения, она сразу поставила его в известность. Макс честно ответил, что сам не знает, а теперь и думать об этом нет смысла, но вообще она сука. А потом разбил телефон, швырнув его о пол. Когда он вернулся, Марина уже была замужем и на шестом месяце.   
Накрапывает дождь. Мелкий и хлёсткий. Марина болтает о работе, об институте, щебечет, будто всё её радует. Руки в карманах, голову в плечи вжимает, как птица. Умилительно просто. Холодно ей, что ли? Макс предлагает зайти в кафе, выпить по чашке глинтвейна, согреться. Марина поддерживает идею.  
Надеюсь, думает Макс, она не решит, что я на что-то намекаю.  
Они сидят за столиком, обмениваются студенческими байками, пьют глинтвейн. Макс смотрит на Марину, рассказывает очередную историю Марине, улыбается Марине, соглашается с Мариной, и — думает о том, что, возможно, Назаров сидит сейчас так же с кем-то в кафе или дома. С одной из своих подруг — их у него всегда больше, чем друзей, — или с приятелем, с каким-нибудь вроде-натуралом. И они... Макс сжимает стеклянную ручку бокала, залпом допивает глинтвейн. Скулы напрягаются. Как хорошо, что Марина рассказывает о школе, глупости какие-то, о физруке вроде, какая разница, школа — это в прошлом, она бы ещё про экзамены рассказала, что я тут делаю?.. Что?..   
Макс прикрывает глаза.   
Не сразу понимает, что Марина молчит, поднимает взгляд на неё.  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает она. Смотрит в глаза. Участливая. Заботливая. Может, она вправду волнуется.  
Но есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Их не хотят услышать, даже если утверждают, что ждут. Даже если уверяют, что мечтают об искренности, что им правда нужно знать.  
Макс отлично это знает. Макс ни за что не скажет, что что-то не так. Марина не хочет слышать, что он думает совсем не о ней, не о разговоре, не о глинтвейне даже. Он думает о парне. О том, как легко у них тогда всё сложилось, хватило того первого поцелуя по пьяни, и Макс поплыл, задумался, забарахтался, испереживался, потонул — в мыслях, в Назарове. А вдруг у кого-то с ним может быть так же? Чтобы потом, после второго поцелуя, гулять как ни в чём не бывало, смотреть вдвоём, не предлагая больше никому, чудны́е — читай: ебанутые — фильмы и долго целоваться. Чтобы однажды стянуть с Назарова футболку, чтобы почувствовать, как его руки ведут по груди, по рёбрам — на ощупь заметно, что нижнее левое чуть выступает, срослось неправильно, Макс тогда подрался, а после мама записала его на бокс, — расстёгивают джинсы, чтобы запустить пальцы под резинку Назаровских клетчатых домашних штанов, в трусы, коснуться его и — задохнуться.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит Макс, улыбаясь. — Просто устал.  
Счёт они делят пополам.  
На пары Макс ходит с ноутбуком и печатает по большей части не лекции. Когда ему было тринадцать, он рассказывал сестре сказки, которые она мало понимала, но зато засыпала, убаюканная его голосом, на ура. И как-то Макс подумал: а почему бы их не записать? Включив компьютер, он решительно открыл «Ворд» вместо «Сибири» или «Нэнси Дрю» и принялся медленно печатать. По памяти. Получалось так себе: одно не помнил, другое тоже, дурь какая-то выходила, то, что со слов отца звучало интересно, а в бубнеже над кроватью сестры казалось неплохим, на бумаге в Максовом пересказе выглядело той ещё нудятиной. Он переписывал и переписывал. Позже плюнул и перешёл на собственные сказки. Потом на рассказы — тоже для детей. Для взрослых много кто пишет, взрослые справятся, разберутся, а вот ребёнку попробуй расскажи о всяком. Задачка не из простых, но увлекает на все сто.  
Макс редко слушает профессоров и доцентов, всё же студент он явно нерадивый, хотя и обещал себе при поступлении, что будет учиться. Он, конечно, пытается, но преподаватели выводят на раз-два, ещё больше бесит, когда нужно учить занудную муть, которая, он не сомневается, никому не нужна. Разве что чтобы вести тягомотные беседы со специалистами. А оно ему надо? Ага, конечно, трижды.  
После работы он иногда прогуливается с Мариной. Она болтливая и улыбчивая. Носит теперь с собой перчатки, горло заматывает тёмно-синим шарфом.  
Макс рассказывает Лизке сказки, пишет диктанты и разбирает правила по русскому. Сам взялся за это дело, после того как услышал, как мама отругала Лизку за тройку по русскому. А ещё он играет с сестрой в барби. Увидел бы его Назаров — посмеялся. А ещё, будь тут Назаров, Макс бы подбил сестру выдать и Гене барби, вон ту с рыжеватыми космами, что с ними вообще, подстригла Лизка её явно сама, может, ещё что сделала. Назаров бы смутился. Назаров бы...  
Макс трясёт головой.  
А вечерами он заходит на Назаровскую страницу Вконтакте, смотрит вверх, на значок «онлайн», ниже маячит — красная тряпка — «Пользователь ограничил доступ...» Сука. Макс захлопывает ноутбук, каждый раз хочет швырнуть его в стену, поднять и бить и бить, снова и снова, крушить стеклянные полки в шкафу, экран телевизора, новенький стеклопакет, сука-сука-сука. Блядь.   
Макс таращится в потолок.  
С Назаровым было легко. Гулять, сидеть в кафе, кататься на метро — Назаров это дело любит, может кружить по кольцевой, сумасшедший. Сидеть у него дома за очередным фильмом, пить пиво, или кофе, или апельсиновый сок, смеяться, обсуждать героев и сюжет, предполагать, что может быть дальше. Говорить о себе, — люблю фантастику и фэнтези, фильмы смотреть, и читать люблю, да, зануда тот ещё, боксом занимался, служил, почему литература? а чёрт знает... — слушать Назаровскую болтовню. Его любимый цвет — синий. Любимая еда — роллы, пафосный придурок. Любимый напиток — ром, йо-хо-хо, именно. Любимый фильм — «Залечь на дно в Брюгге».   
Назаров окончил вуз, получил диплом по специальности «менеджмент». Он в последние годы занимался халтурой: копирайтерствовал, курсовые писал, сестра иногда подкидывала денег. Работа не спешила находиться, он об этом как-то мимоходом сказал, мол, очередные пидоры, то есть предполагаемые работодатели, не перезвонили после собеседования, сволочи.  
С Назаровым хотелось целоваться, хотелось прижать его, засунуть язык поглубже, хотелось, врубаясь по пути в каждый косяк, ворваться в его спальню, целуясь, рухнуть на кровать, сжимать его, мять, целовать кадык и ключицы, еле кусать даже, ловить вздохи, охи-ахи-сто-о-оны, чувствовать его руки на шее, на боках, на спине, любоваться, чмокать бёдра, гладить пальцами везде, немного резко, отчасти грубо, тебе же нравится, да? тебе же хорошо, да? скажи, если нет... скажи... Каждый раз Макс хоть слегка, но удивлялся, что это на самом деле, что его «хочу» — это не просто фантазия. Что Назаров сам разводит ноги, что в ответ на его сбивчивый шёпот только фыркает, только шепчет: «Ну давай же, ну ты и тормоз, пиздец как хорошо».   
Втроём с Аллой они теперь гуляли реже. Она тоже искала работу, пожаловалась однажды, что совсем безуспешно, может, в Питере, попробовать, а? Люблю его, Петра творенье, или как там?.. Макс глаза закатил: «Только, пожалуйста, не надо мне тут поэзии». Назаров засмеялся: «Да его поэзией ебут в институте во все дыры». Алла тоже посмеялась, а потом спросила: «И часто вы без меня вдвоём гуляете?» Максу немного неловко стало. «Обижаешься?» — поинтересовался Назаров. Она вздохнула: «На то, что у вас там свои мужские секретики, не обижаюсь, а вот на то, что вы мне кое-чего, кажется, не говорите, вполне». Макс так и замер. Они тогда по Арбату шли, со стороны Смоленской доносилась скрипичная музыка. Приятная даже. Стоило ведь сказать, но, чтобы сказать, надо назвать. А вдруг эти слова как раз из тех, которые не говорят? Скажешь, а тебе в ответ: «Ты всё неправильно понял». Макс сжал челюсть. Что он трус, что ли? «Ну мы типа встречаемся», — сообщил он. Назаров промолчал, только посмотрел на Макса — как тогда на диване, в первый раз. Алла вздохнула: «Ну что ж... Если ты, Максим, его обидишь, я тебе в жопу батон докторской колбасы запихну, — и тут же засмеялась: — Всегда мечтала это сказать». Макс с Назаровым подхватили её смех.  
В выходные Макс гуляет вместе с Мариной и Катей — тоже коллегой. Они болтают о том о сём, Марина повторяется в своих историях. Макс улыбается.   
Грязь под ногами чавкает. С утра опять шёл дождь.  
— У нас много всякого барахла, — говорит Марина. — Давно пора разобраться и выкинуть. Но мама всё не может заставить себя от старья избавиться.  
— А папа? — уточняет Катя.  
Макс косится на Марину.  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Слова, которые могут скрывать за собой «стоп-темы», те, которые лучше не затрагивать. Конечно, у всех они свои, но есть самые распространённые.  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс крушил всё в комнате после каждого чёртового «А папа?» Сбрасывал книги со стола, сваливал стул, швырялся учебниками, драл пододеяльник. Сцеплял челюсти и вспоминал своё «Отец умер». Спокойное. Чуть с запозданием разве что. Блядь, ну почему они заставляют его это произносить, не запихнуть ли им любопытство подальше? Это ведь так часто бывает, вон у Вадима, одноклассника, отец умер, а у Динары его никогда и не было. Он вот это знает, он же ни у них, ни у кого-то ещё такого не спрашивает, никогда не говорит о чужих родителях, а то мало ли что, мало ли, он не хочет кому-то ненароком сделать больно. Почему же... почему они не делают так же? Сволочи. Мрази. Мрази, мрази-мрази-мрази...  
Теперь Макс может сказать, что папа умер, гораздо спокойнее, не бесится так, не крушит потом комнату, не ненавидит людей настолько. Но всё равно замирает. Стоп-тема. Не его, но вдруг чья-то?   
— В разводе, — говорит Марина.  
Ну и дурак я, думает Макс.  
У Лизки болит горло, текут сопли, она хрипит, подкашливая. Мама как раз звонит врачу, когда Макс входит в кухню, трогает ладонью чайник. Горячий.   
— Я дома останусь, — говорит он, когда мама сбрасывает вызов, и достаёт с полки банку растворимого кофе.  
Должно быть, мама смотрит в его спину. Макс не может избавиться от ощущения, что она буравит взглядом его лопатки. Хотя вообще-то он не верит, что взгляд реально можно почувствовать.  
— Что я забыл в институте? — вопрошает он, насыпая в кружку кофе на глаз. — И так зачастил.  
— Хорошо, — доносится из-за спины. — Врач скоро придёт. Если что, звони.  
Макс выпивает кофе почти залпом, зажёвывает бутербродом с колбасой. Когда хлопает входная дверь, идёт к Лизке. Она сидит в кровати, укутанная одеялом, с чашкой горячего чая. Дует. Маленькая. Трогательная. Сестра.  
— Да у нас же незапланированный выходной! — объявляет Макс, улыбаясь. — Ох, как мы с тобой пошумим!  
Лизка смеётся.   
Они играют в карты: в сундучки, в верю — не верю. Макс не знает, он никогда в это не играл или играл, но забыл. Лизка объясняет правила непоследовательно, а потом укоряет его, когда он чего-то не понимает. Она такая серьёзная, сосредоточенная. Ей уже почти десять лет, подумать только. Макс хочет погладить её по голове так, как его иногда гладил отец.  
Врач констатирует ОРВИ, выписывает противовирусное, сироп и полоскание. Макс звонит маме, уточняет, что в аптечке в кухне есть всё, что надо, читает инструкцию к «Арбидолу», достаёт сироп корня солодки, толчёт таблетки «Фурацилина» в стакане. Может, не так уж не правы были тогда одноклассницы. Папаша, ё-моё. Лизка достаёт из шкафа пакет с барби, сама устраивается на кровати с удобством, огораживает подушками «комнату», Макс приносит книги: вот эти побольше будут кроватями, а неполное собрание сочинений Гоголя — столом. Максу достаётся темноволосая барби, он уже знает, что она довольно новая, что с ней в наборе шли классные туфли, но они мелкие, их легко потерять, так что лучше не надевать. Барби зовут Энджи, так было написано на упаковке. Себе Лизка выбирает самую новую блондинку Элизабет. Рыжая Линдси остаётся не у дел.  
— А можно мне его? — всё же интересуется Макс, показывая на единственного мужчину на три красотки, которого Лизка как раз вытащила из пакета и положила на одеяло рядом. Мужчина немного помят — пластмасса дешёвая, гнётся-мнётся под пальцами, — волосы у него нарисованные, пятки погрызены, а бок подклеен скотчем. Достался этот кадр Лизке от двоюродной сестры, которой уже аж тринадцать и из игр она выросла. Маленькие женщины потрепали бедного парня. От этой мысли Максу становится смешно.  
— Не, — говорит Лизка, она деловито перебирает наряды. — Мы с тобой будем певицами, а он — моим поклонником.  
— А моим? — интересуется Макс.  
Надеюсь, думает он, мама потом не скажет, что я учу сестру чему-то не тому.  
Лизка запускает руку в пакет с игрушками и вытаскивает плюшевого голубого бегемота, говорит:  
— А это твой.  
Макс сдерживает смешок.   
— У меня не хватает кенов, — жалуется Лизка.  
— Ничего, — Макс всё же смеётся, но бегемота берёт, — мне и этот нравится, как его зовут?  
Бегемота зовут Хипси, хуипси, блядь, как ей это вообще в голову пришло? Макс тянется к телефону, хочет написать, что ему в пару прочат голубого красавчика... Рука замирает. Скулы напрягаются.  
Чёрт.  
У Макса не особо получается играть, Лизка часто одёргивает его, говоря, что он что-то делает не так, он покорно признаёт это. Сложные всё же эти игры. Он в детстве тоже играл во что-то мудрёное? Или оно тогда таким не казалось?  
Им приходится прерваться на полоскание. После, вернувшись на кровать и любовно накрыв лежащих на большой книге Элизабет и Джона — так зовут помятого жизнью кена — платком-одеялом, Лизка спрашивает:  
— А ты с Геной не помирился?  
Макс замирает, он как раз натягивает на Энджи узкое розовое платье, она сегодня красотка.   
— Нет, — говорит он, Лизка на него смотрит, и он добавляет: — Пока что.  
Лизка кивает и объявляет:  
— Сегодня у нас важное выступление.  
Сколько ещё она будет спрашивать? Когда перестанет вспоминать Гену — друга брата, который покупал ей мороженое и соглашался водить на аттракционы, от которых Макс, имеющий со своим вестибулярным аппаратом сложные отношения, открещивался как мог? Когда для неё это имя перестанет значить конкретного человека? Перестанет ли? Задумается ли она когда-нибудь, кем для брата был Гена и почему они жили вместе почти полтора года?   
А сколько времени хватит ему, чтобы забыть? Чтобы перестать думать, что́ Назаров делает там, пока Макс тут?  
Пальцы тянут платье, швы напрягаются, жопастая, однако, Энджи. Швырнуть бы её в стену, пусть грохнет, пусть это сраное платье так и болтается на бёдрах, пусть-пусть...  
— Ну чего ты? — спрашивает Лизка. — У нас уже концерт, давай быстрее.  
Серьёзная. Сосредоточенная.  
Сестра.  
А Энджи ни в чём не виновата, она вообще гениальная певица и неподражаемая дива, даже голубой бегемот — как там его? — в восторге...  
Лизку надо накормить и дать перед этим лекарство, Макс варит пельмени. Ожидая, пока они приготовятся, плюхается на табуретку, выуживает телефон из кармана. Сообщений нет. Он пролистывает диалоги. Назаров онлайн.  
На линии, блядь.  
Для всех, кроме...  
Скулы напрягаются, Макс роняет телефон на стол, он проезжается по столешнице.  
Мама уходит с работы пораньше, и Макс срывается в магазин к Марининой болтовне, глупым клиентам и — выискиванию в толпе синих парок, красных шапок, адидасовских рюкзаков.  
Вечером мама разогревает для Макса рагу, садится за стол и, пока он ест, попивает чай. Максу хочется швырнуть тарелку в стену, чтобы она разлетелась вдребезги, чтобы рагу потекло по обоям, чтобы осколки звякнули о пол, чтобы мама вздрогнула, вскочила, закричала... Хочется швырнуть вилку в стену, хочется заорать, что он не виноват, что, если ей это всё не нравится, зачем она тогда разрешила ему вернуться? Зачем сказала, что всё в порядке?   
Скулы напрягаются, пальцы гнут вилку. Сталь поддаётся с трудом.  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Они уж были сказаны, и не раз. Повторение ничего не решит. Не изменит.  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс не раз пытался всё объяснить матери, звонил, приходил. Сначала они ругались, потом мама стала поджимать губы и демонстративно молчать, мол, не буду я на эту тему говорить и даже слушать тебя не собираюсь. И Макс перестал заговаривать об этом. Он и звонил-то всё больше не из-за неё, а из-за Лизки, которая скучала, для которой редких разговоров по телефону — ты только маме не говори, что мы болтали, а то мы с ней серьёзно поругались, обещаешь? — было мало, она всё хотела погулять, а не мог же он увести её из школы, не спросив об этом маму. Совсем не мог.   
Не сразу, но мама разрешила гулять иногда с Лизкой. Поджимала губы, сухо напоминала, чтобы до восьми вернулись. Макс смотрел в пол. Макс раздражался. Макс стыдился. Макс жалел. И снова стыдился. И ещё больше раздражался. Великолепно! Она только того и хочет: чтобы он почувствовал себя неправильным, чтобы признал, что был неправ. А ему нечего стыдиться, не за что чувствовать вину, не за что. Не за что.  
Всё, что он сделал, — это рассказал правду. Произнёс слова из тех, которые обычно не говорят. Хотел быть честным. Мог бы скрывать, но казалось, что это неправильно, что недоговаривать — всё равно что лгать. И уж мама... она должна была понять. Она же мама, она пела ему колыбельные, носила на руках, когда он болел, не ругала его, когда её вызывали в школу, потому что он подрался, она же его обняла тогда, после похорон отца, с которых он сбежал, чтобы долго таскаться по улицам и вернуться за полночь, и шептала, что всё будет хорошо, что всё в порядке.  
Макс сказал ей, что встречается с парнем. Они тогда сидели в кухне, Лизка и дядя Шура были у его родителей. Мама так и вскинулась, уставилась на него, будто воздухом подавилась. Макс зачастил, что это серьёзно, что с Назаровым ему хорошо, что это не просто дружба, что это по-особому, и неважно, какого человек пола — важно, какой он. Мама перебивала его, кричала, что он вбил себе в голову дурь, что это идиотизм, что это неестественно, что какой-то пидор — кто вообще этот твой Назаров?! — его совратил, а он легко поддался, что это неправильно и мерзко, что он себе что-то напридумывал, идиот, это всё сраная пропаганда гомосексуализма. Макс сжимал руки в кулаки, Макс орал в ответ, что она даже не пытается его понять, кто ещё жертва пропаганды! Только разной! Он сбил со стола хлебницу, сахарницу и свою чашку. Переорал грохот посуды. Мама разбила о пол тарелку с сырниками — творог разлетелся на всей кухне — и переорала его, начав новый виток ругани: «Ты какой пример сестре подать хочешь, а если она решит, что может быть с девочкой?! А что скажет тётя Света?!»   
«На хуй тётя Света пойдёт», — ответил Макс. Пока он собирал вещи в спортивную сумку, с которой раньше ездил в лагерь, они продолжали ругаться.  
Макс доедает рагу и грохает тарелку в раковину, включает тут же воду, принимаясь мыть посуду.  
Из подъезда он вылетел как ошпаренный, поставил рекорд по спринтерскому спуску с восьмого этажа с перепрыгиванием через три ступеньки. Отпинал тополь во дворе и урну. Позвонил Назарову, спросил, можно ли у него переночевать. Тот согласился без вопросов. При встрече молча окинул взглядом сумку, только бровь вскинул. Макс до сих пор помнит, что в тот день отросшие волосы Назаров собрал в мелкий хвостик, а футболка на нём была со «Звёздными войнами», подарил кто-то, она потом порвалась, вернее, Макс случайно порвал, и Назаров совсем не расстроился.   
«Я свалил из дома, — сообщил Макс. — Поищу квартиру, может, можно в общагу устроиться, но я не знаю, прокатит ли, я ведь москвич».   
Назаров глянул на него и сказал: «Я тебе полку в шкафу освобожу».   
«Я...» — начал Макс.   
«Поражён, ага», — кивнул Назаров.   
Потом, когда они лежали в кровати и Макс целовал плечи, которые до этого умудрился искусать, гладил руки, которые сжимал всего пять минут назад с силой, прижимался к — от пальцев точно будут синяки — бедру, Назаров рассказал, что он родителям говорить не планировал, это неважным казалось совершенно, но однажды он по-тупости притащил домой своего парня, он тогда в десятом классе учился, весной дело было, родители умотали на дачу, но что-то забыли, Назаров не помнил или даже не знал что, и вот картина маслом: они с Кирюхой сосутся на Назаровской постели, музыка играет, а тут дверь как грохнет. Это папа зашёл сказать, чтобы сын не волновался и не думал, что это грабители. За ним и мама подоспела. И ругань была, и Кирюху с лестницы едва не спустили, и Назарову по лицу досталось. Отец потом ещё много орал, а Гена быстро отчаялся что-либо доказать, отмалчивался, мечтал свалить, боялся, что отец его выгонит из дома или в дурку запихнёт, но тот надеялся перевоспитать сам. А мама только головой качала, иногда Гене казалось, что она на его стороне, но потом она снова поддакивала отцу. Помогла сестра, которая была на шесть лет старше, уже успела замуж выйти и эмигрировать, так и сказала: исполнится восемнадцать — уезжай от них. С тех пор о родителях Гена узнавал только от неё по скайпу, она уверяла, что мама с папой иногда спрашивают про него сами, но Гена не очень в это верил.  
Макс обнял Назарова крепче. Сестру его зовут Юлей, Макс познакомился с ней позже, по скайпу. Нос у неё, как и у Назарова, оказался курносым и веснушчатым. Общались они мало, но Юля Максу нравилась.  
Макс прогуливает пары, сидит с Лизкой, вечерами ходит на работу. Однажды по дороге заворачивает в магазин, так и тянет к полке с шоколадом, кажется, что только это и нужно для счастья или хотя бы чтобы порадовать желудок. А может, мозги, шоколад вроде стимулирует умственную деятельность. Вяло об этом размышляя, Макс стоит перед стендом с шоколадками. Берёт с орехами. Хочет идти к кассе, но взгляд скользит в сторону алкогольного отдела.  
Выпить бы, думает Макс и хмыкает. А почему бы и да?  
Прогулявшись вдоль стеллажей, он выбирает ром. Недёшево, конечно, но он же не собирается в говно напиваться. Не собирается же? Да и зачем деньги копить? Они с Назаровым хотели летом съездить на море куда-нибудь. Хотели, ага. Только теперь это неважно.  
После работы Макс ещё гуляет, так что, когда возвращается домой, Лизка уже спит, свет в квартире выключен, только бормочет телевизор в родительской спальне. Макс перекусывает. Прихватив кружку, идёт к себе. Включает ноутбук, вставив штекер наушников в разъём, открывает бутылку, наливает себе рома до краёв. Эх, красота.  
Отвечает на сообщения однокурсников, пишет Алле о том о сём — по сути, ни о чём. Шлёт Насте улыбающиеся смайлики в ответ на её фотографию — она со своим чёрным персидским котом Гариком. Пролистывает диалоги.  
Был в сети двадцать шесть минут назад.  
Был.  
Макс закрывает Вконтакте, попивает ром, листает закладки в поисках — ссылок на Кинопоиск — фильмов, которые хотел посмотреть, но так и не посмотрел. Интересно, думает он, а Назаров сейчас дома? Сидит перед телеком? Опять халтуру взял? Или лёг пораньше? Или с кем-то? Ушёл куда-то? А вдруг что-то...  
Макс переходит по ссылкам, забраковывает один за другим все фильмы, настроение не то, о, ром кончился, надо ещё подлить. Открыв очередную ссылку, он замирает. Этот фильм они смотрели с Назаровым. Немецкое кино — и совсем не то, о котором обычно думают, слыша это словосочетание. Детектив. Пропал маленький мальчик, и все его ищут. Выбирал, конечно, Назаров. Дичь оказалась та ещё.   
Макс набирает название в поисковике, открывает первую же ссылку, чтобы смотреть онлайн.  
Да, фильм откровенно дерьмовый, Макс ни за что никому бы не посоветовал, он в кино не разбирается, но всё равно понимает, что это чушь и бред. Он так Назарову и сказал, а тот согласился, но сообщил — не в первый раз, — что от таких фильмов тащится, только в них можно найти что-то, что по-настоящему удивит. Что-то, что заставит таращиться в экран с восклицанием: «Что за херь творится?!» — и при этом чувствовать что-то, парадоксально похожее на восхищение. Да и посмеяться над такими фильмами можно от души. А в редких случаях наткнуться на что-то действительно стоящее.  
Они тогда жили вместе уже неделю, валялись на кровати рядом, устроив в ногах ноутбук, Назаров смеялся, обнимался, комментировал происходящее на экране. И Макс подумал, что это не зря, и пусть он обижен на мать, злится на неё, не может увидеться с Лизкой, но не так уж это важно. Важнее — Назаров рядом.  
Макс снова подливает себе рома. Поглядывает на экран, вроде слышит голоса героев, но не слушает.  
Назаров терпеть не может мыть посуду, но грязные чашки его раздражают. Полы драить и пылесосить он не прочь. А Макс тарелки намывает почти с удовольствием. Назаров встаёт с утра пораньше с лёгкостью, готовит один из своих — с соевым соусом, или с сыром, или с помидорами, или с беконом, или с травами, или с гренками — любимых омлетов, варит кофе, курит в форточку. Макс же бодр по вечерам, готовит ужин в меру своих возможностей, напевает что-то, пока Назаров сидит за столом, рассказывает о работе — то ерунду, то жалуется. Ему место не нравится, но лучше найти не смог.   
«Опыта бы набраться, — говорит он. — А потом можно перейти куда-нибудь».   
Назаров спит то ли на боку, то ли на животе, изгибаясь странной фигурой и закидывая ногу на Максово бедро. Макс засыпает только на спине. Назаров любит, когда погрубее, когда с силой, когда резко. Если объятья, то крепкие, если поцелуи, то долгие, если секс, то до синяков. Максу это нравится, нравится прижимать его к себе, хватать за запястья и стискивать их, вцепляться пальцами в ягодицы, опрокидывать на спину, оставлять засосы у ключиц. А потом лежать и понимать, что всё в порядке. Всё — такая ерунда. Сложности в институте решаемы, подработка найдётся, мама оттает, она ведь даже дяде Шуре ничего не сказала, а с него сталось бы устроить драку и запретить Максу приближаться к Лизке. Может, стыдится сына, а то вдруг до тёти, мать её, Светы, маминой сестры, всей из себя правильной и успешной, дойдёт? А может, мама всё же по-своему его любит? И даже эти мысли не напрягают. Ничего не раздражает. Совсем не бесит.  
Фильм Макс и так не смотрел, теперь же роняет кружку на диван, хорошо хоть, она как раз опустела, а то жалко было бы, пальцами ведёт по животу, подлезает под резинку трусов. У Назарова можно прощупать рёбра, можно вести по ним пальцами, думая, какие они хрупкие, умиляясь при этом. Целовать шрам на ноге, у лодыжки, — напоролся на какой-то прут классе в седьмом, когда с друзьями шатался. Гладить его ноги, вжиматься в промежность, водить пальцами по бёдрам, сгибать Назарова пополам, чтобы коленки притискивались к плечам. Наваливаться на него. Двигаться-двигаться. Нос к носу, глаза в глаза, губы в губы. Если вжаться сильнее, можно стать ещё ближе?   
Ближе-ближе-ближе.  
Бли-и-иже-э.  
Макс вытирает руку о трусы. Доливает в кружку остатки рома.  
Назаров был в сети два часа назад.  
Назаров у него был.  
И он его просрал.  
Макс допивает ром залпом.  
В выходные к Лизке приходят подруги. Макс ретируется к Глебу, они гоняют чаи, болтают об учёбе, о работе, о фильмах «Марвел». Глеб и комиксы читает, это его самое главное увлечение, он может говорить о них не переставая. Макс с его слов тоже знает порядочно. Макс пьёт чай. Макс слушает. Разговор перетекает на Карину — Глеб с ней встречается. О комиксах она может говорить едва ли не больше, чем он. Макс полагает, что Глеба это в ней особо восхищает. Хотя чего уж там, она вся целиком его восхищает.   
Восхищает, да.  
Назаров его восхищает.   
Но есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Потому что они кажутся слишком пафосными, будто из мелодрамы, из любовного романа, к тому же дешёвого, кажутся слишком наигранными. Слишком сентиментальными. Такие не скажешь, чтобы не наткнуться на непонимание, на недоумение, чтобы все эти слюняво-сопливые пассажи не растёрли в труху иронией. Или сарказмом.  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс никогда не говорил, что у него щемит за рёбрами, когда он видит Назаровские щиколотки. Что у него натурально в груди замирает, когда Назаров заходит в квартиру — звякают ключи, рюкзак падает на тумбочку — и спрашивает, что на ужин. Что на лице появляется улыбка до ушей, стоит ему увидеть, что пришло сообщение от Назарова, пусть даже дурацкое «Купи хлеба» или «Ты не знаешь, где зарядка от моего ноута?» Что ему кажется, что, если с Назаровым что-то случится, он не сможет жить дальше, в этом просто не будет смысла. Что он хотел бы сидеть с Назаровым безвылазно в квартире, хотел бы, чтобы остального мира не существовало. Что внутри теплеет, стоит подумать, что Назаров принадлежит ему, а он — Назарову. Что он не сомневается, что Назаров идеальный, самый-самый, и ему все завидовать должны. Что он его, чёрт побери, любит. Что, подходя со спины, хочет носом зарыться в волосы и называть Назарова белкой, потому что пушистый, потому что на полке у него в шкафу три одинаковые плюшевые белки из «Ледникового периода». Что... Макс столько всего не сказал. А сейчас не знает, что делать. Жить, будто всё в порядке, будто и не было ничего важного? Надеяться, что пройдёт? Перекатывать на языке эти фразы? По-прежнему правдивые.   
До боли.  
Глеб снова ставит чайник. Сухой закон его мамы не отменяется который год, Глебов отец Геннадий Викторович в завязке. У Глеба большие планы: найти работу по специальности, откупиться от армии, снять квартиру.  
— И как успехи? — интересуется Макс.  
— Думать как-то проще, чем делать. — Глеб фыркает. — Но я выложил анкету на Хэдхантер.  
Он разливает чай по чашкам. Рассказывает, как его знакомые искали работу. Макс поддакивает, кажется, тоже вспоминает несколько историй. Но больше молчит, попивая горячий несладкий чай. Назаров всегда бу́хает в чашку две ложки сахара и полстакана холодной воды.  
Назаров тоже часто молчал. Когда на работе у него возник конфликт с начальницей, он приходил три дня кряду мрачный, устраивался на стуле, подтянув колени к груди, и долго и обстоятельно рассказывал, какая Анита Сергеевна — сука, как она к нему придирается, как его это достало, как ему хочется просто спокойствия, просто делать свою работу, а не налаживать отношения с этой стервой. Макс слушал, награждал Аниту Сергеевну нелестными эпитетами, уверял, что это идиотизм какой-то — когда человек не может разграничить личное отношение и работу, как эта пиздятина. Назаров мрачнел ещё больше, бурчал, что опять нажаловался, что опять надоедает Максу нытьём, всё о себе да про себя, прости, Максим. Макс отмахивался: раз тебя это волнует, то и меня тоже, и ты просто говоришь о том, что тебя раздражает и расстраивает, а не воешь о ерунде, это не жалобы, всё в порядке. На четвёртый день Назаров говорить о своих переживаниях перестал.  
На шестой, в субботу, остался валяться в кровати до обеда, пробормотав что-то про то, что ему лень даже дышать, уставился в телефон. Отключив звук, играл в «Энгри Бёрдс». Макс занимался своими делами, попытался было завести светскую беседу о набухающих за окном почках, поиграв бровями так, чтобы звучало как можно двусмысленнее, но Назаров только отмахнулся.   
У Макса напряглись скулы. Он что-то должен был сделать? Что-то сказать? Он уже что-то не то отколол и даже не заметил этого? Макс честно хотел прикончить доклад по русской литературе, но сосредоточиться не получалось. Терпение иссякло, когда они пересеклись в кухне. Макс жарил яичницу, пришёл Назаров, устроил на столе ноутбук, поставил чайник. Макс глубоко вздохнул. Так же глубоко выдохнул, я себя накручиваю, просто накручиваю, ему всего лишь нужно немного отдохнуть, помолчать, расслабиться.  
Не сдержался Макс, когда, держа в руках тарелку, повернулся, чтобы уточнить, не хочет ли Назаров половину яичницы, тот рассеяно покачал головой, а Макс зацепил взглядом экран ноутбука. Страницу Вконтакте.   
Тарелку он грохнул о стену, рявкнул: «И что за хрень происходит? Я ни черта не понимаю!»  
Назаров аж подскочил, вытаращился на Макса, удивлённый, недоумевающий, раздражённый.  
«Что ты творишь!» — заорал в ответ.  
«Поговорить, блядь, хочу», — отозвался Макс чуть тише. Хотя, возможно, только ему показалось, что вышло менее громко.  
Сначала Назаров отпирался, уверял, что всё хорошо, а Макс, психопат, себе что-то надумал. Потом вздохнул. Сел. Устроил голову на скрещенных руках, растёкся по столешнице, сказал: «Я устал, я не хочу тебе надоедать всякой хуйнёй».  
«Но меня эта хуйня волнует, потому что это твоя хуйня», — заверил Макс, сел за стол напротив, закрыл крышку ноутбука. Почти бесшумно.  
«Да я тебя уже достал, — проговорил Назаров куда-то в свои запястья. — Ты только моё нытьё слушаешь, а сам ничего не говоришь».  
Макс вздохнул. Он правда ничего не рассказывал Назарову в последнее время? Может быть, но он же вроде... не специально. Ничего важного и особого примечательного не происходило, а всякой ерундой надоедать ему, и без того замученному, не хотелось.  
«Прости, — сказал Макс. — Я думал, мои кулстори будут не в тему».  
«Я опять ною». — Назаров стукнулся лбом о столешницу.  
Макс протянул руку и запустил пальцы в его волосы, погладил, собрал в горсть, поднимая голову Назарова, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
«Ты никогда не ноешь», — сообщил он.  
Осколки тарелки Назаров вызвался убрать сам. Но Макс ему не дал.  
Допив чай, Макс собирается домой. Глеб говорит, что в следующий раз пора переходить на что-нибудь покрепче. Макс соглашается. Только когда будет следующий раз? Глеб — хороший друг. А Макс? Всё пропадал с Назаровым, а теперь пропадает в себе. Дурдом. Идиотизм. Предательство. Разве оно бывает только серьёзным и пафосным, огромным событием, мерзким поступком? Разве это уже не предательство — то, что он сидит с Глебом, а думает о Назарове. Думает, что любое общение — суррогат. Любой человек — не Назаров. И находиться он должен не с ним, а с Назаровым.  
Разве это не предательство?  
Нужно и вправду выпить с Глебом. Успокоить чувство вины. Расслабиться. Ему ведь действительно интересно с Глебом, просто без Назарова всё идёт наперекосяк.  
Назаров был в сети пятнадцать минут назад.  
О том, что ему не повредит взять с собой на семинар учебник, Макс вспоминает с утра. Так хоть посмотреть что-нибудь можно будет и не выставить себя склерозматиком. Он роется в сумке — мама сказала, что он может освободить свои старые полки, устроив простыни и полотенца компактнее, но Макс так и не разобрал сумку, запихнул её в самый низ шкафа, между одеялами, — среди вещей, учебник он точно брал, сгребал же со стола всё. Рука натыкается на что-то жёсткое. Макс достаёт рамку.  
Она из тёмного дерева, громоздкая, Назаров подарил её Максу на прошлый Новый год. Она долго лежала пустая, без фото.   
У Назарова в комнате висели рамки: он с Аллой, он с родителями, его портрет — ему восемнадцать, он улыбается, волосы длиннее, чем сейчас, — он с Максом. Последнюю рамку Назаров вешал при нём.  
Ещё были совместные фотки в телефоне и выложенные в Инстаграм, куда временами Назаров что-то закидывал, хотя клялся и божился, что это ему не интересно и аккаунт он завёл, только чтобы следить за деградацией бывших однокурсников.  
Наверное, правильным было бы вставить в подаренную рамку ещё одно совместное фото, но Макс всё никак не мог решить какое.   
В конце концов, выбор сделал Назаров, когда Макс в припадке ностальгии разглядывал свой старый фотоальбом. Другие он с собой из дома не брал, только этот, здесь были фото из зоопарка, они туда ходили втроём: он, отец и его сестра, тётя Маша, которая приехала в гости на выходные. Назаров устроился рядом на диване, и Макс позволил себе снова показать ему эти фотографии, снова рассказать, что у тёти Маши очень заразительный смех, что больше всего ему понравился овцебык, что отец много рассказывал о зверях, что купил ему сахарную вату. Максу было десять, на снимках он стоит то на фоне тигра, то белых медведей, то макак. Взъерошенный, высокий, крепкий, в джинсах и футболке с Симбой. Не позирует, редко смотрит в камеру. Иногда рядом с ним улыбается тётя Маша, принимая наиболее привлекательную позу, особенно забавно это смотрится на фоне макак. С отцом три похожих фотографии — на заднем плане просто какой-то куст, — их делала тётя, и на них и Макс, и папа смеются, потому что она смеялась. Отец сидит на корточках и приобнимает Макса, который обхватил его за шею рукой. У них одинаково растут волосы, немного нелепо выдаются чубом над лбом.   
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Но иногда кто-то выуживает их через другие. И тогда их не надо произносить вслух.  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс никогда не говорил Назарову, как любил отца. Как всё детство мечтал жить с ним, а не с мамой — по-глупому, конечно, потому что папа был только по выходным, был вечным праздником, дарил игрушки, а мама воспитывала и растила. Как он затыкал уши, когда мама говорила, что папа умер — аневризма, маленький набухший кусок сосуда разорвался в мозгу, и — всё. Как ревел ночами, как таскался по улицам в одиночку. Как не мог произнести «папа» и даже мысленно всегда говорил только «отец». Как, засыпая, мечтал, чтобы последние дни — недели, месяцы, даже годы — оказались сном, чтобы выяснилось, что отец был сраным шпионом, которому пришлось инсценировать свою смерть, или волшебником, да хоть бы зомби стал! Не говорил, что отпускать стало совсем недавно. Что только года два назад он смог начать снова говорить «папа», стал вспоминать истории про него, когда приходилось к слову, рассказывать, каким он был, — а был он потрясающим! — что специальность выбрал только из-за него, хотя не давал никакого обещания, просто потому что папа всегда становился грустным, когда говорил, что ему не удалось поступить в вуз и изучать литературу. Что никому бы не признался, что всё думает и думает о нём, хотя прошло уже восемь лет.   
«Поставь в рамку, — сказал Назаров, указав на один из трёх похожих снимков. — Ну, если хочешь. Хорошая фотка».  
Макс так и сделал.   
А уходя от Назарова, забрал рамку с собой, сгрёб со стола вместе с учебником по русскому, двумя тетрадями и пеналом.   
После того как поругался с мамой, Макс не раз перед сном, прижимая к себе Назарова, думал, что отец бы его понял. Не ругался бы, не осуждал. Захотел бы познакомиться с Назаровым, и он ему бы обязательно понравился. Макс любил засыпать быстро, на этой хорошей ноте. Но чаще он мучился бессонницей, и мажорные мысли сменялись на минорные, на — реалистичные. Папа был довольно вспыльчивым, с мамой они при встрече всегда ругались, но на сына он никогда не кричал. Макс не хотел, но думал о том, что это только оттого, что они виделись максимум на день-два. Папа вырос в Советском Союзе и вряд ли имел мнение о сексуальных меньшинствах отличное от мнения большинства. Это было логично. Скулы напрягались, Макс прижимал Назарова ближе, дышал в шею, в рыжие волосы, белка ты моя. Успокаивался. Макс никогда не говорил об этом с отцом, как и о многом другом, так что... вдруг папа бы всё-таки понял?  
Отсидев две пары, Макс, Машков и Танька покупают в супермаркете пиво. Ещё две лекции пролетают незаметно. Машков и Танька сидят близко, сдвинув стулья, шушукаются, Машков дышит ей на ухо. Макс за соседней партой таращится в телефон.  
Был в сети в 8:23.  
Танька хихикает.  
Макс достаёт наушники. Тянет провода, ногти вжимаются в ладонь. Машков и Танька вместе с первого курса. Интересно, думает Макс, они часто ругаются? Или у них всегда всё так радужно? Они действительно как две фигуры лего подходят друг другу? Не боятся потерять всё из-за неосторожного слова? Не боятся, что всё рухнет? Не боятся показать друг другу слабости?  
Скулы напрягаются.  
Был в сети в 8:23.  
Чёрт возьми.  
Чёрт меня раздери.  
Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.  
Дядя Шура пошёл забирать Лизку из гостей. Макс разогревает гречку. Мама входит в кухню, ставит в мойку чашку. Макс накладывает себе гречки, режет колбасу. Мама сзади. Наверное, смотрит. Может, кривится. Странно, что не говорит, что он идиот, что сам во всём виноват, что, к счастью, блажь прошла. Макс убирает остатки колбасы в холодильник, проходит мимо мамы.  
Она заходит в гостиную, когда Макс доедает. Садится на диван рядом, спрашивает:  
— Всё прошло?  
— Если ты о моих отношениях, то да, я всё просрал. — Макс жуёт колбасу. — А если об ориентации, то я по-прежнему голубой, как небеса.  
— Не паясничай, — отрезает мать.  
Макс молча жуёт, сам удивляется, что не клацает зубами. Но сжимает их с силой.  
— Максим, — она делает глубокий вздох, — что бы ты ни думал, ты мой сын. И я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо.  
— Ты лучше знаешь, что для меня хорошо? — спрашивает он.  
Вот сейчас. Сейчас она скажет, что так и знала, что этим всё кончится, что Макс вернётся и ничего не выйдет у него с этим пропагандистом голубого образа жизни Назаровым.   
Мама молчит, лицо напрягается, она сжимает руки в кулаки, Максу смотреть на неё не надо, чтобы понять, что она в бешенстве.  
— Да, ёб твою мать, — рявкает она, наконец, — не знаю я!  
Макс таращится на неё, вилку не роняет только потому, что знал, что она будет кричать. Но удивился всё равно. Мат от мамы — это редкость. И признание слабости — тоже.  
В замке проворачивает ключ. Мама встаёт, протягивает руку:  
— Давай тарелку, я на кухню иду, отнесу.  
Макс, не задумываясь, протягивает её. Из коридора доносится шуршание одежды, Лизкин довольный щебет.  
На следующий день на парах Макс сидит с Машковым. Танька, он рассказывает, поехала с подругами в Рязань, потому что а почему бы и нет. Машков рассеяно ведёт лекции, чтобы потом показать Таньке. Почерк у него мелкий, он больше рисует на полях, чем пишет. Макс качается на стуле, пытается заснуть, устроив голову на парте. Смотрит на время. Заходит Вконтакте.  
Интересно, думает Макс, Машкова волнует, где сейчас Танька? Что она делает? Всё ли у неё в порядке?   
Макс закидывал Назарова сообщениями по поводу и без, ждал потом ответа, проверяя телефон каждые две минуты, названивал. Сам же раздражался: да какое он имеет право следить за Назаровым, надоедать ему, влезать во все дела! Он должен это контролировать, должен засунуть куда поглубже свои переживания. Он и пытался, вот только потом начинал по новой.   
Назаров никогда не говорил, что Макс его достал, но сам писал ему редко, хотя отвечал всегда развёрнуто, трубку поднимал не — я же на работе! — всегда. А Макс сидел и обижался — и на Назарова, и на себя самого. Разве может он требовать, чтобы Назаров ему отписывался едва ли не о каждом шаге? Это ни в какие ворота не лезет, Назаров от этого только разозлится и — будет прав. Макс всё равно не сможет объяснить, что он не не доверяет.   
Машков наклоняется, комментирует слова преподавателя, смеётся, Макс кивает, он не расслышал, что сказал Машков, но просить повторить не хочется, он тоже улыбается. Берёт в руки телефон.  
Был в сети вчера в 8:23.  
Придя домой после работы, Макс предлагает Лизке погулять. Уже темно, мама ворчит, дядя Шура ей вторит.  
— Да мы тут побродим, на качелях покачаемся, — говорит Макс. — Чего дома сидеть?  
Лизка кивает серьёзно, заматывая горло шарфом.  
Они с папой любили гулять вечерами. Летом отец раскачивал его на карусели на площадке неподалёку от дома. А зимой они ходили к пруду, на горку, которую специально заливали. У отца всегда была заныкана то фанера, то лист картона. И было гораздо лучше, чем на ледянке под маминым присмотром, чем на Глебовом снегоходе, на котором они возили друг друга по очереди, когда их стали отпускать вдвоём.  
Лизка нетерпеливо выбегает из дома. Макс рассказывает про институт, карикатурно описывает преподавателей и студентов, Лизка подхватывает игру и говорит об одноклассниках. Они наворачивают круги вокруг дома. А потом Макс долго раскачивает Лизку, пока она не выказывает желание поменяться. Макс не очень помещается на качелях, ноги приходится развести в стороны, неловко задирая колени. Лизка старательно качает, Макс незаметно плавно двигает торсом.   
Лизка сообщает, что у них в классе новенькая, и зовут её странно.   
— Прас... Прасв... Праск...  
Задумавшись, Макс предполагает:  
— Прасковья?  
— Кажется, да, — кивает Лизка.  
Макс людей с какими только именами не встречал. А услышав имя Назарова, даже немного удивился. До этого близких знакомых Ген у него не было. Он и знал-то их всего ничего: крокодила Гену, Гену Букина из «Счастливы вместе», Глебова отца Геннадия Викторовича и Генку из «Той стороны, где ветер» Крапивина. Назаров, трогательный дома, уверенно-насмешливый — почти Базаров! — на людях, на Гену, по Максовым представлениям, не тянул. Хотя имя было хорошим, приятным потому уже, что его носил Назаров. И Макс его по имени звал, если нужно было обратиться, но про себя всегда по фамилии или и вовсе — немного смущался, оглядывался, будто боясь, что кто-то может прочитать его мысли, — глупыми прозвищами: белкой или и вовсе пушистиком и прелестью моей.  
Вот же сопли. Забывшись, Макс расслабляет ноги и цепляется пяткой о землю, шипит. Лизка пытается остановить качели, суетится, спрашивает, не больно ли ему.  
— Всё в порядке, — уверяет Макс.   
Дома он не заходит Вконтакте.  
На парах Макс старается слушать, правда, не очень получается, и он достаёт из рюкзака «Анну Каренину», читает, поднимая иногда глаза на преподавателей. Хотя спешит на работу, он успевает проверить сообщения, пролистать новостную ленту, зайти в диалог с Назаровым.  
Был в сети 17 ноября в 8:23.  
Не Максово это дело.   
Совсем не его.  
Он пишет Глебу, предлагает завалиться вечером в «Киллфиш», пора уже завязывать с чаем. Глеб соглашается.  
Они сидят в баре. Были здесь не раз, и за столом этим — маленьким, в углу — уже сидели. Макс приносит ром для себя и пиво — крепче он ничего не пьёт — для Глеба.  
— Ты же вроде ром не особо любишь? — спрашивает Глеб.  
— Хочется, — пожимает плечами Макс.  
Йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома, ё-моё. Любимое пойло Назарова.  
Они говорят о какой-то ерунде, и Макс чуть не давится ромом, когда Глеб спрашивает:   
— Ну и что у вас произошло?  
— Ты о чём? — уточняет Макс, пальцы сжимают стакан.  
— О тебе и Назарове.  
Макс делает большой глоток, говорит:   
— Пиздец.  
Это ведь натуральный пиздец — если Глеб интеллигентно интересуется его голубой личной жизнью, той самой, о которой предпочитал не слушать. Разве что уши не затыкал, когда на Макса находило желание немного назло поболтать о том, в какой позе он больше любит.  
Глеб заказывает ещё рома Максу, а себе пива.  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Слишком стыдно. Слишком глупо. Слишком простым кажется со стороны то, что на деле драло душу и доводило до бешенства.  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс не может признаться, что сам виноват в том, что случилось. Назаров сидел без работы, психанув наконец и уволившись, занимался, как раньше, курсовыми и статьями, умудрился поругаться с институтским приятелем, с которым у него до этого было прямо-таки полное взаимопонимание. Говорил об этом и говорил, а потом замолк, как всегда. А Макс раздражался из-за Марины Валерьевны, тосковал из-за слякоти и луж, из-за окончания лета, работал больше, чем в прошлом году, и уставал тоже больше. И ему не хотелось ничего говорить, думалось, что Назаров всё и так понимает, что хватает объятий, поцелуев, близости, а слова не всегда нужны.   
Ага, конечно.  
Макс не мог признаться, что ему просто тошно — от непрекращающегося конфликта с матерью, от пар, от работы, от осени, — он же сильный, он со всем справится, это ведь ерунда, дурь, не достойная внимания. Это ведь не то же, что смерть отца.   
Нужно было завести разговор. Он знал, что Назаров сам его не начнёт, побоявшись показаться навязчивым, но сил на это не хватало, хватало только на молчаливое раздражение, на то, чтобы молотить грушу — Назаровский подарок на день рождения, релаксируй, надеюсь, на нас не рухнет потолок, — на обиду, на сомнения. Почему он должен начинать? Почему не Назаров? Может, Назарову и не очень надо? Потому он не говорит о том, что его волнует, потому не звонит сам, редко пишет сообщения?  
— Мы посрались, — говорит Макс наконец.  
— Совсем? — уточняет Глеб.  
Макс кивает.  
— У нас какая-то хуйня была в последнее время, а потом тупо разругались, орали друг на друга... — Он делает большой глоток рома. — Если тезисно, то «Зачем нужны отношения, если мы не можем разговаривать нормально?» и «Нет смысла продолжать отношения, в которых доверия нет».   
Глеб молчит. Жаль, думает Макс, в баре курить нельзя, сейчас бы попросить у Глеба сраный «Винстон».  
— Не знаю, как так вышло, — признаётся Макс, — но я наговорил ему всякого, а он — мне. И оскорбления в ход пошли. А он мне возьми да и скажи, чтобы я валил, если меня что-то не устраивает, потому он меня держать не будет, он меня, может, из жалости не гонит, идти-то мне некуда. Ну я и пошвырял вещи в сумку, обозвал его ёбаным лицемером и свалил. — Он допивает ром. — А потом он меня в ЧС кинул Вконтакте, а я его номер удалил, и хрен я ему позвоню и извинюсь. Ему же это... — Макс сглатывает, договаривает тише: — Не надо.  
Глеб вертит в руках стакан, не пьёт, смотрит сквозь стекло в зал, спрашивает:  
— А тебе надо?  
Макс вздыхает.  
— Мне надо. Только боюсь, — он сжимает руки в кулаки, как же бесит, как же иногда он сам себя бесит, — что опять налажаю. Что он мне и шанса не даст. Я ведь уже лажал, да и вообще тупо так всё было. Так хорошо, а всё равно просрали. Или это только я думал, что хорошего было много?  
— Держи хуй пистолетом. — Глеб хлопает Макса по плечу. — Всё наладится.  
Макс криво улыбается.  
— Как там твои большие планы? — интересуется он.  
Глеб с готовностью принимается разглагольствовать о вакансиях, работодателях и собственной лени.  
Перед сном Макс гипнотизирует страницу с диалогом, самый его конец — дурацкий репост мема и комментарии, полные смайлов, ни одного слова даже.  
«Вы не можете отправить сообщение этому пользователю…»  
Был в сети 17 ноября в 8:23.  
Подумаешь, позавчера. За интернет не заплатил. Или просто не хочется заходить. Люди надоели, приступ социофобии. Избегает чьего-то внимания. Или работу нашёл, устаёт, нет времени. Может, пароль поменял, вспомнил, что я его знаю, и забыл тут же этот новый? А восстанавливать лень?  
Макс находит в ссылках Инстаграм Назарова. Последнее фото трёхнедельной давности. Облачное небо. Назаров его как-то после пар ждал, скучал, сделал тысячу фоток окружающей местности.  
На странице в Фейсбуке Назаров не был уже месяц, он туда вообще редко заходит.  
Вот же блядство.  
Макс открывает диалог с Аллой. Замирает. И что он собрался писать?  
«Слушай, ты случайно не знаешь, с Геной всё норм? Нет, не знаешь? Позвони ему, пожалуйста. Просто позвони». Так, что ли?  
Бред.  
Макс захлопывает крышку ноутбука.  
С утра первым делом включает его.   
Был в сети 17 ноября в...  
Сука.  
Макс проверяет статус в метро, потом в «Макдональдсе», покупая кофе, на парах, в перерывах. Машков интересуется, всё ли у него в порядке. Потом вопрос повторяет Танька.  
И что им ответить?  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Просто не говорят.  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс сжимает пальцами телефон, скулы напрягаются, внутри, под рёбрами, сердце будто набухает, дрожит.   
Да похрен, что поругались, пусть Назаров никогда с ним не говорит, никогда не звонит ему, не пишет, пусть обижается на него, пусть ненавидит. Что угодно. Лишь бы...  
Лишь бы всё у него было в порядке.  
Он роняет книги. Не замечает клиента, который обращается к нему. Теперь уже Марина интересуется, всё ли у него хорошо.  
Был в сети...  
— Да, всё нормально, просто не выспался.  
Нет, всё плохо.  
Страшно.  
Страшно.  
Страшно.  
Маленький набухший кусок сосуда…  
Гопники в подворотне.  
Автотранспорт — самый опасный. В мире ежегодно разбивается на дорогах около 1,25 миллиона человек.  
Вдруг с Назаровым что-то... А Макс... даже не знает. Стоит тут, книги разбирает.  
…17 ноября...  
Он себя накручивает. Это лень, или обида на кого-то, плохое настроение, дела. Что угодно. Может, буха́ет с друзьями беспробудно. Мало ли. Нашёл себе парня, и у них типа медовый месяц.  
Да пусть так.  
Только бы не...  
…в 8:23.  
Алле написать? И объяснять, что и как? Да она же и дальше находится. Глупость это, идиотизм, а вдруг она посмеётся только?   
Был в сети...  
Может, позвонить Назарову, Макс же помнит номер? А вдруг он не ответит, и что тогда? Надеяться, что не увидел, что нет денег на ответный звонок? Убеждать себя, что он не отвечает, потому что они в ссоре?   
…17 ноября...  
Макс едет по привычному маршруту. Он просто зайдёт и спросит. Просто убедится, что это его паранойя.  
А вдруг нет?   
А вдруг что-то?..  
...в 8:23.  
Блядство.  
Из метро Макс выбегает, несётся по улице, шлёпает по лужам, куртка гремит, бьёт полами по бокам. Поворот. Ещё один. Ещё. Мимо мусорных баков, мимо площадки. Второй подъезд. Взгляд вверх — третий этаж. Тёмные окна.  
Гуляет? Спит? Вдруг...  
Макс обновляет страницу. Ничего не поменялось. Он набирает код на домофоне, идёт медленно по лестнице, выравнивает дыхание. Внутри — дрожь.  
Сейчас позвонит. Если никто не ответит, сядет на ступени и будет ждать. Всего пол-одиннадцатого, детское время, можно посидеть до часу, до трёх, до утра даже, а потом... написать ему сообщение, позвонить. Можно набрать Алле. С кем он ещё общался в последнее время?.. Показывал вроде страницы, кого-то Макс даже видел. Настя, Женя, красноволосая высокая — как её там? — девица, Зиновьева вроде-Катя... У сестры Назарова, кажется, есть страница в Фейсбуке. И у мамы тоже, можно попробовать найти, вдруг там указан номер? А Женя же одноклассница Назарова. Возможно, она знает номера сотовых его родственников или домашний или адрес? Если что-то... сообщают же родителям?  
Чёрт.  
Чё-о-орт.  
Макс надавливает на кнопку звонка, слышит дин-дон, давит и давит. Таращится в бордовый дерматин. Лампочка мигает, или это он моргает так?   
Отпускает звонок. Замирает.  
Тишина.  
Он с друзьями.  
Тишина.  
Может, работу нашёл.  
Тишина.  
С друзьями. Точно.  
Ти.  
Ши.  
На.  
Макс снова вжимает палец в кнопку, давит и давит. В ушах шумит.  
— Бля, да что за? — Дверь распахивается, едва не ударяет Максу по лбу, он отшатывается.  
Назаров взлохмаченный. В помятой футболке.   
Спал.  
— Максим? — Голос удивлённый.  
Макс вздыхает. Что-то внутри расслабляется.  
Он просто спал.  
— Я... — говорит Макс. — Просто...  
Назаров ёжится. В прихожей, за его спиной, темно.   
— Я пойду. — Макс улыбается половиной рта. — Не знаю, с чего я. Это... просто.  
Он поворачивается, но его дёргают за руку.  
— Подожди, Максим.  
Назаров смотрит на него, сжимает запястье прохладными пальцами. Босиком стоит на плитке. Холодной и грязной.  
— Зайди хоть на пять минут, — просит он, — раз уж пришёл.  
И Макс идёт за ним.   
— Кофе? — спрашивает Назаров в коридоре. Макс привычно проворачивает ключ в замке.  
— Давай, — кивает он.  
Назаров шлёпает босиком в кухню. Макс медленно снимает куртку, вешает её, расшнуровывает ботинки, отставляет их к стене. Распрямляется.  
Зеркало напротив вешалки, на нём бледно-зелёные Назаровские — «купи порошок», «Андрея — на хуй», «та песня, где ла-ла-ла», «не звони Максиму» — напоминалки, урчит холодильник в углу. Квартира небольшая: две комнаты, маленькая кухня, туалет и ванная.   
Макс идёт в кухню. Шумит чайник. Назаров включил свет, и Макс, щурясь, плюхается на табуретку. Назаров ходит туда-сюда, достаёт из шкафчиков банку растворимого кофе, печенье, зефир, выкладывает на стол, выуживает чайные ложки из подставки, из сушилки берёт две кружки — чёрную Максову и ничейную голубую с рожицей. Конечно, её. Назаровскую же Макс прихватил с собой. Внаглую. И чёрт дёрнул...  
Вода в чайнике булькает всё более рьяно. Щёлк — и он выключается. Назаров заливает кофейные гранулы. Он всё ещё в футболке. В чёрной, спереди на ней бессмысленный узор, из-под неё еле видны серые боксёры-брифы.   
Трогательные полоски ткани, обнимающие ляжки.  
Бледные ноги с чётко проступающими мышцами. Нежные сзади колени, целовательные. Костлявые щиколотки. Макс вздыхает. Он всё помнит правильно. Эти воспоминания останутся с ним навсегда? Детальные? Выжженные на памяти, на сердце, на душе? Дурь-то какая... Какая. Дурь.  
Назаров подвигает к Максу его кружку, сыплет в свою сахара, мешает, доливает холодной воды. Садится, наконец, на стул.  
Волосы, кажется, чуть отросли. Бронзовые, крупно-вьющиеся. Аккуратные уши, родинка на хряще, её не видно сейчас, а вот бы... вот бы её поцеловать.  
Макс опускает взгляд, смотрит в кружку. Плечи тяжёлые, и держать ровно спину всё сложнее.  
Сейчас Назаров скажет, что это на пять минут, кофеёк по-быстрому погоняем и иди ты на кудыкину гору ебать помидоры.  
— Ну... — говорит Назаров. И — всё. Больше ни слова. То ли сам не знает, что хочет сказать. То ли ещё не проснулся. То ли слишком удивлён.   
— Я... — Макс смотрит на руки Назарова, длинные пальцы, чуть неровные ногти. Он их иногда, забывшись, грызёт, когда нервничает. Назаров держит кружку обеими руками, не пьёт.  
И чего Макс теряет? У них же всё кончено. И разве может быть более концово? Ну и если... подумаешь, посмеётся. Подумаешь, выгонит меня со всем этим бредом. Подумаешь, я разочаруюсь в себе, потому что надеюсь, что всё будет не так. Верю. Идиот.  
— Я... — повторят Макс.  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Из глупого суеверия. Из боязни: а вдруг слова всё же материальны? Вдруг призовёшь беду?  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс никогда не говорил Назарову, почему названивает ему постоянно, строчит тысячу и одно сообщение, почему вечерами отсиживается в одиночку в кухне, а потом не пишет какое-то время, не звонит. Иногда даже выдерживает несколько дней.   
Макс набирает в грудь больше воздуха и говорит:   
— Это страшно… Это пиздец страшно. Я на твою страницу заходил, идиот. А ты всё «был в сети» и «был в сети». А теперь где, блин? Мало ли что. Всякое же может случиться, столько всего, столько... — Макс сглатывает. — Мой отец, он здоровым всегда был, ни на что не жаловался, а я потом... поверить не мог, бред же какой... — Кривится. — И я думал, где ты, что ты… Наверное, дела, друзья, лень, дохуя причин есть, но есть и сраная вероятность. Вероятность того, что с тобой что-то... пока я сижу, иду, думаю, говорю с кем-то, пока я... живу. Это же страшно — жить и не знать. Страшно, ведь... пусть мы поругались, пусть тебе это не надо, но с тобой должно быть всё хорошо, ты же... ты потрясающий, я больше всего хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было замечательно. И я бы... я бы справился, если бы знал, что ты где-то, что ты есть. А если нет, то как?.. Я...   
Макс качает головой. Пальцы сжимаются в кулаки. Лежат на столешнице, белеют костяшками.   
— Максим, — тихо говорит Назаров. Макс поднимает на него взгляд.   
Назаров немного растерянный. Серьёзный. Смотрит на Макса внимательно, на лбу складка, губы грустно выгнуты.   
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты волновался, — говорит он. — Не потому что мне плевать и тебе должно быть плевать... Блядь. — Он отпускает кружку, ерошит волосы правой рукой. — Сам не знаю... Меня тогда всё так вывело. Я думал, тебе плевать. Ты же обычно звонишь, пишешь, выспрашиваешь, а тут как-то... меньше. Я подумал, что тебе это не нужно, а ты не знаешь, как сказать. А я что, буду навязываться? Ты же до меня с девчонкой встречался, у тебя же сестра, мама... Вдруг ты можешь и хочешь по-другому, чтобы без проблем, без ругани со всеми, типа по-нормальному. А я тебе мешаю. Ну я и психанул... Не думал, что... для тебя это по-другому.  
Назаров пожимает плечами, его взгляд бегает от кружки к кружке, к зефиру и печенью, к шкафчикам, тьме коридора, украдкой, мельком — или ему это только кажется? — к лицу Макса.   
— Я просто... боюсь. Многого, — объясняет Макс. — И если ты будешь знать, что у меня так, я тебе разве буду нужен? С этим страхом: а вдруг что-то... Со страхом ошибиться. Со страхом показаться... недостойным. Я подумал, если всё порушить сейчас, то... не будет так... — Макс усмехается. — И вот... прибежал.  
Он разжимает кулаки. Берёт кружку, делает глоток.  
— Я и общался-то только с Аллой, — рассказывает Назаров. — Валялся в кровати, работу делал, это, считай, всё. А тут Алла сказала, что у неё дела и она в ближайшее время почти в сети не будет, а если будет, то не до болтовни. Ну я и подумал: нахера заходить? Зачем, если с единственным человеком, с которым я хочу поговорить, я поговорить не могу? — Макс ловит, наконец, взгляд Назарова. — Расклеился, в общем.  
Макс протягивает свободную руку, накрывает пальцы Назарова. Смотрит ему в лицо.  
— Дураки мы, — говорит Назаров. — Оба.  
— Ага, — кивает Макс.  
Назаров хлебает кофе, обхватывая ладонь Макса, поглаживая.  
— Я тебя не должен был гнать вот так, — признаёт он. — И не хотел. И мне стоило всё рассказать: ты же столько раз говорил, что я могу обо всём болтать, что тебя всё волнует, а я всё равно не верил.  
— Да я тоже тот ещё... — Макс качает головой. — Должен был спросить, а не в себе вариться. Не трусить.  
— Ничего, Максим.   
Назаров пьёт, по-прежнему держит Макса за руку, гладит, изучает пальцами костяшки и подушечки. Макс смотрит, как дёргается кадык Назарова. Смотрит на блестящие губы, на мелкие пятнышки веснушек, курносый нос, длинные ресницы, густые рыжеватые брови.   
— Останешься? — спрашивает Назаров, поставив на стол пустую кружку.  
Макс кивает.  
— Я тогда в душ пока, вырубился прям за столом, и вообще... день какой-то дурной, бегал с утра на провальное собеседование.  
— Совсем провальное?  
— Ага. Ощущение возникло, что они киборга какого-то хотят, а я ебал горбатиться, как проклятый, по чужой указке, без возможности как-то себя проявить.  
— Да уж, так себе перспектива, — соглашается Макс. — И ты точно найдёшь место гораздо лучше.  
— Постараюсь, — серьёзно обещает Назаров.  
Макс отпускает его ладонь. Назаров моет кружку. Привычно так. Макс попивает кофе. «Чибо эксклюзив». Кажется, ещё он сам покупал. Назаров шлёпает в ванную. Закрывается дверь. Шумит вода.  
Кофе уже подостыл. А Макс всё равно пьёт его.  
Вообще на двери есть защёлка, но они ей не пользовались никогда.   
Пьёт.  
Глупо закрываться от того, кому ты и так доверяешь своё тело полностью.  
И пьёт.  
Но она и сейчас не...  
Макс вскакивает со стула. Да пусть он его не ждёт, пусть неясно, что это за «останешься?». Поспишь на диване, а завтра на выход? Попробуем сначала, с конфетно-букетного? Будем друзьями? Давай так, будто ничего не было? Переезжай ко мне снова?  
А-а-а!  
К чёрту!  
Дверь Макс распахивает. Назаров уже под душем, даже шторку не задёрнул, голову намыливает своим любимым шампунем с горьким травяным запахом. Макс шагает к нему прямо в одежде, сжимает и целует. Отплёвывается от пены. И Назаров тоже. И Назаров смеётся, и цепляется в мокнущую футболку, и тянет:  
— Ма-а-акси-и-им…  
Макс смывает пену с Назаровской головы, целует его лицо, фыркает, жмурится. А Назаров всё улыбается ему в губы, тоже отплёвывается, смеётся, позволяет себя мыть. А потом отпускает ткань и на ощупь, сложив лодочками руки, набирает воды, стирает пену с Максового лица, чтобы наконец посмотреть на него, поймать его взгляд и целоваться уже не мыльно, стягивать с Макса неудобно-мокрую футболку, в четыре руки расправляться с липкими джинсами и смеяться.  
Макс штаны так до конца и не снимает, не выдерживает, чуть не грохается, вжимает Назарова спиной в стену, притискивается грудью к груди, рукой ведёт по его животу и ниже, гладит и сжимает, дышит в его рот.  
— Бля-а-а, Максим, давай, а, — шепчет Назаров, из рук выкручивается. — На полке крем для рук посмотри.  
Макс хлопает глазами.  
Крем.  
Какой крем?  
Что такое крем?  
А-а, точно...  
Пальцы трясутся, тюбики и пузырьки — тоник, гель для умывания, дезодорант, зубная паста — валятся с полки в раковину. Перед глазами — будто пятна. Максовы пальцы всё же нащупывают крем для рук. Крышка щёлкает, открываясь. Назаров уже стоит спиной, прогибается. И Макс вжимает его в стену грудью и щекой.   
На пальцах крем, и вода, сука, смывает его, а ещё в нос заливается. Течёт-течёт-течёт.  
Макс гладит ягодицы, проникает между, Макс знает, что Назаров любит его пальцы, Макс не сомневается. Макс целует шею под волосами, почти кусает, Назаровские пальцы скребут плитку, ноги разъезжаются, и Макс обхватывает одной рукой его за пояс, чтобы и ближе, и ладонью по животу, нежному и напряжённому. Назаров выстанывает что-то неясное, вода шумит-шумит-шумит.  
Макс вжимается в Назарова сразу и целиком, охая вместе с ним, вцепляясь в ягодицы. Вылизывая мокрую шею. Двигается.   
Дви-дви-двига-а-ается.  
Назаров выворачивает шею, тычется губами в Максов лоб, в скулы. Макс понимает, Макс целует его в губы, лижет их, лижет дёсны и язык, ловит ахи. Быстрее, и быстрее, и быстрее...  
Он выцеловывает потом лицо Назарова, и шею, и ключицы. Смывает крем, пальцами — и оттуда. А Назаров трётся щекой о его щёку, бормочет его имя, потом пытается стянуть с него штаны. В конце концов, Макс всё же садится на бортик и, полностью сосредоточившись, делает это сам. Остывающая мокрая ткань поддаётся медленно.  
— Охуенно, — постановляет Назаров.   
Макс нащупывает на дне ванны бежевый тюбик, поднимает.  
— Для чувствительной кожи, — читает вслух. — У тебя там и вправду нежно.  
Назаров чуть не подскальзывается. Отворачивается, снова плескается под душем. Наверное, опять что-то бормочет. Макс улыбается, ставя тюбик на полку, поднимая и другие, которые сшиб. Вытирается он полотенцем Назарова.  
— Там какие-то твои футболки есть в шкафу, — сообщает тот, — и трусы.  
Макс действительно оставил кое-что, он это знает. Собирался в спешке, и — вправду не заметил? Или видел, но не взял? Надеялся, что Назаров позвонит и предложит забрать? Надеялся вернуться? Макс одевается. Моет кружку, убирает зефир и печенье, достаёт макароны и наливает в кастрюлю воды. Назаров вскоре приходит, потрошит пачку «Винстона», лежащую на подоконнике, курит в форточку.  
Красные следы на шее. Мокрые волосы вьются. Капли текут за ворот футболки. Губы сжимают сигарету.  
— Пиздец, как я скучал, — говорит Макс.  
Назаров поворачивает к нему голову, улыбается.  
— Я тоже.  
Ложатся спать они вместе, и Макс просыпается, носом зарывшись в Назаровскую шевелюру, гладит его по животу, прильнув к ягодицам, чмокает в макушку, выдыхает над ухом:  
— Белка ты моя.  
Назаров хихикает. Максовы руки замирают.  
— Ну и фантазии у тебя, Максим, — фыркает Назаров. — Но вообще это даже приятно. Называй, как хочешь.  
Макс выдыхает. Целует шею, проходится языком по тёмным отметинам. Назаров откидывает голову на Максово плечо, заведя за спину руки, обнимает, глаза у него закрыты, зрачки трогательно трепещут под веками. Макс целует его в скулу, чмоками двигается по линии челюсти. Пальцами гладит живот, тонкие волоски ведут вниз, и Макс приспускает его трусы, Макс сжимает, Макс дразнит, Макс ловит Назаровские охи, трётся о его ягодицы через бельё, не касаясь по-настоящему, не проникая. Только пальцами ласкает, вверх-вниз, медленно и тягуче, с нажимом — так, как любит Назаров. А потом размазывает сперму по коже, опрокидывает Назарова на спину, тот жмурится, улыбается, нежный и податливый, расслабленный. Макс садится на его ноги, касается, наконец, себя влажной ладонью. И смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Чтобы потом рухнуть на Назарова, чувствовать его руки на спине, на шее, в волосах, поцелуи куда-то в макушку.  
Назаров вылезает из кровати первым. Макс слышит шум воды, бульканье чайника, шкворчание масла на сковороде. Макс улыбается. Кожу на животе и на руках стягивает, в душ бы.  
В комнате кровать-полуторка — не обнявшись, к счастью, спать невозможно, — тумбочка, шкаф и боксёрская груша в углу. На подоконнике денежное дерево и алоэ. Цветущие растения Назаров выращивать не рискует, не хочет, чтобы что-нибудь сдохло. На тумбочке детектив в мягкой обложке, телефон, таблетки от головной боли, две конфеты.  
Он и вправду здесь.  
С Назаровым.  
В груди тянет и тянет — нежностью, благодарностью.   
Счастьем, что ли?  
Ополоснувшись под душем, Макс идёт в кухню.  
— С гренками, — не дожидаясь вопроса, отвечает Назаров, отключает газ.  
— То, что надо.  
Они сидят друг напротив друга за небольшим квадратным столом, соприкасаясь коленками, храни Господь — или кто им больше по нраву — тех, кто придумал эти маленькие кухни.  
— Как ты вообще? — спрашивает Назаров, прикончив половину своей части омлета. — Где, — пауза, — жил?  
Пережевав, Макс говорит:  
— Я сначала Глебу хотел позвонить, но он же с родителями живёт, сколько бы я там мог торчать? Потом думал всем знакомым названивать вплоть до Аллы... А что? Бросить всё к херам и мотануть в Питер мне казалось идеей адекватной. — Он хмыкает. — И я, кажется, собрался уже кому-то звонить, когда наткнулся на номер матери. Хрен знает, на что надеялся, а она возьми да разреши типа... вернуться.   
— И что? Как она? — интересуется Назаров, смотрит внимательно, еду забросил, к кофе так и не приступил.  
— Да я как-то не совсем понимаю, — признаётся Макс. — Но недавно у нас даже состоялся почти разговор по душам, и она вроде как сказала, что желает мне хорошего. — Он берёт кружку. — А когда я спросил, должно ли оно быть по её мнению таким или нет, она рявкнула, что не знает.  
Макс увлечённо хлебает кофе.  
— Это, наверное, хорошо, — говорит Назаров. — То есть она же пытается тебя понять. Может, не всегда получается, но пытается.  
— Думаю, да. — Макс накалывает гренку на вилку, спрашивает: — А ты, — его голос так же, как до этого у Назарова, сбивается, — как тут?..  
Назаров усмехается.  
— Работу искал, заебали эти сайты и всякие уебаны, я скоро не знаю куда подамся, — рассказывает он. — Я, блин, хочу в нормальное место, чтобы и ехать не три часа, и деньги адекватные, и, блядь, люди, но это, кажется, фантастика какая-то! — Он звякает вилкой по столу. — В общем, искал работу, перебивался халтурой, бухал и смотрел всякую хренотень.  
— Знаю я твою хренотень,— фыркает Макс.  
— Ага. — Назаров отправляет в рот остатки омлета и только потом, смотря в тарелку, говорит: — Мне всё не хватало тебя рядом, чтобы было кому сказать мне, что мы опять смотрим какой-то шлак, и полезть в мои трусы.  
На миг Максу кажется, что он не может вдохнуть, так это просто и искренне, так доверчиво, так...  
— Ты же жаешь, бля, ты ж жа... — частит Макс, путаясь в звуках, Назаров тихо хихикает, и Максу тоже смешно оттого, что язык заплетается, но он старательно выговаривает по слогам, с большими паузами: — Ты же зна-ешь, вот! — И продолжает как обычно: — Я не прочь посмотреть фильмец как-нибудь.  
— Тебе сегодня на работу? — уточняет Назаров.  
— Да, и я домой хотел сегодня всё же зайти. — Макс встаёт, подхватывает тарелки, идёт с ними к раковине, включает воду. Назаров закуривает, а потом — обнимает. Дым лезет в лицо, сигарета тлеет у Максовой щеки, зажатая улыбающимися губами, руки заползают под футболку, гладят живот и рёбра, проходятся по бокам, щекочут. Макс смеётся.  
Уже в коридоре Назаров спрашивает:  
— Ты же переедешь ко мне?  
— Да, — не раздумывая, отвечает Макс, он как раз завязывает шнурки, смотрит на Назарова снизу вверх. — Я только хочу поговорить с мамой, да и с Лизкой по-нормальному, она так рада была, что я снова дома, а ещё о тебе постоянно спрашивает, я не знаю, кого к кому ревновать, и не уверен, что это вообще нормально.  
Назаров смеётся.  
— Не думай, — советует он.  
До метро Макс идёт быстро. Вприпрыжку. В голове ворох — Назаров, сесть за реферат по зарубежке надо, Назаров, Лизка рада будет, Назаров, с мамой нельзя не поговорить, Назаров, у меня выходные на завтра-послезавтра вроде выпали, Назаров-Назаров-Назаров — мыслей.  
И они громче шума состава метро, громче музыки в наушниках. И в стекле с надписью «Не прислоняться» он видит вьющиеся волосы, курносый нос, синяки на плечах.   
Как наваждение.  
Сжать и не отпускать.  
Мой.  
Мой-мой-мой.  
Дома все, суббота в самом разгаре. Лизка машет рукой из родительской спальни, она смотрит мультфильмы, дядя Шура то ли тоже наблюдает за происходящим на экране, то ли дремлет. Мама в кухне. Месит тесто, бурчит себе что-то под нос. Макс достаёт из холодильника сливочное масло, выуживает из хлебницы горбушку.   
Она спросит, где он ночевал? Когда он учился в школе, спрашивала. Да и потом, на первом курсе, тоже. То ругалась и запрещала не пойми где валандаться, то великодушно позволяла. А теперь что? Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не сообщать о передвижениях? Или она знать не хочет, где он был?  
Макс медленно жуёт, ждёт, пока мама замесит тесто. Он должен поговорить. Пусть уже обжёгся однажды, но всё равно должен. Если бы тогда его не потянуло на откровения, он мог бы пытаться жить по-другому, оставляя маму в неведении. Может, так было бы лучше. Спокойнее уж точно. Но он уже всё рассказал, и нет смысла моделировать в голове ситуации «если бы да кабы». Тем более он не может просто уйти, ничего не сказав, раз она его, несмотря ни на что, пустила домой.   
Да, поговорить придётся.   
Но лучше немного подождать, чтобы ком теста не полетел в него. Или в стену.  
Интересно, почему мама не сказала ничего дядя Шуре. Стыдится? Или боится, что он отреагирует совсем неадекватно, на пушечный выстрел не подпустит Макса к их дому и к Лизке, запретит даже разговоры по телефону?   
Макс доедает бутерброд.  
И то, и другое?  
Тесто, пластичное и упругое, мелькает в уверенных маминых руках. В детстве Макс любил наблюдать, как мама разминает его. Когда думал, что она не видит, отщипывал кусочки и медленно жевал, гонял по рту расползающуюся клейковину.  
Макс не хочет расстраивать маму, не хочет её разочаровывать. Он знает, что она мечтает, чтобы у неё было как у тёти Светы: лапочка дочка и красавец сыночек, оба с семьями, с маленькими детьми, и на семейных праздниках только и разговоров, что о том, кто пошёл, кто заговорил, кому скоро в садик. И Максу даже обидно за маму, ведь у неё не такой сын, который сможет легко выполнить её желания, потому что они совпадают с его, — у неё Макс, который не хочет всего этого, который просто не может так.  
Устроив тесто в миске, мама ставит её у батареи, накрывает полотенцем.  
— Мам, — говорит Макс, — я у Назарова был.  
Она замирает посреди кухни. Поворачивается к нему и смотрит в лицо. Губы сжаты. Глаза сужены.   
— Мы с ним поругались,— рассказывает Макс, — а теперь помирились. Мы оба дури наделали, но не хотим вот так всё это оставлять.   
Макс видит: мамины скулы напрягаются, руки сжимаются в кулаки. Шагнув к нему, она плюхается на табурет. И чего молчит? Почему не кричит и даже не говорит? Из-за дяди Шуры и Лизки? Макс делает глубокий вдох, разжимает сжавшиеся было — до боли — зубы.  
— Я знаю, что ты знать про всё это не хочешь, — говорит он. — И мне жаль, что всё так, я... — он кривится, — не специально, я не знаю, как это вышло, я не понимаю, но я не могу, я пытался с Мариной, ты ведь знаешь, но это не то было, это было, чтобы... по-нормальному, типа потому что встречаться с девушкой — правильно, да и вообще встречаться с кем-то надо. И я не чувствовал себя так, как сейчас. И я... я не могу по-другому.  
Мама кладёт руки на стол: крупные ладони, которые гладили Макса в детстве, ерошили его волосы, носили Лизку, стирали бельё в голубом тазу, стучали по клавишам компьютера, когда она делала переводы, ловко мяли тесто сейчас.  
— Макс, — наконец произносит она, — ты опять к нему переедешь?  
Он кивает. Мама повторят это движение, будто себе отвечает на какой-то вопрос.  
— Мне это не нравится, — хмурится она. — Я пытаюсь понять, Макс, правда пытаюсь, я открывала Яндекс, читала разное, смотрела «Горбатую гору», ну и херня же! — Она повышает голос под конец фразы, но спохватывается, шепчет отрывисто дальше: — Но жалко их. И я не хочу, чтобы у тебя было всякое. И не понимаю, зачем это. Как это всё может быть, чтобы мужчина с мужчиной. Не так это задумано. Но. Я знаю себя. И тебя знаю. И ты упёртый баран, как и я. Так что. Давай и дальше пытаться друг друга понять.  
Макс кивает. Это правильно.  
После обеда он сообщает Лизке, что помирился с Геной.   
— Наконец-то! — Она расплывается в улыбке.  
А если бы, думает Макс, она знала, что из-за Назарова мы ругались с мамой, что я не живу с ними из-за него, она бы так же радовалась? Макс обещает ей завтра погулять, сходить в Детский мир. Вместе с Геной, конечно же, чтобы она убедилась, что у них теперь действительно мир, дружба. И ебля, добавляет он мысленно.  
Включив ноутбук, Макс обнаруживает, что от Назарова пришло сообщение Вконтакте.  
«Буду ждать».   
Хочется заскринить его, сохранить, закинуть на телефон, смотреть и смотреть. К примеру, перед сном, когда не спится. Макс сдерживается, пишет:  
«Завтра едем в ЦДМ».  
Через четыре минуты приходит ответ: «О, мои любимые свидания: я, ты и Лизка. То, что надо, ты же купишь нам по мороженому?»  
Макс смеётся.  
«Тебе даже два куплю».  
По дороге на работу он снова пишет Назарову, интересуется, где он и что делает. Назаров отвечает, что торчит дома, ваяет курсовую для одной дивы, с которой его свёл знакомый, как дива до третьего курса доучилась — это тайна, разве что со стадом таких помощников, как Назаров, деньги ей девать некуда, что ли?  
Уже с работы, когда Назаров окончательно погружается в экономические дебри, Макс, стоит ему выгадать свободное время, сообщает Глебу: «Я типа снова замужем, поздравь меня».  
Телефон вибрирует в кармане, когда Макс показывает глуховатому сгорбленному старичку, где находится отдел русской классической литературы. Как только старичок останавливается напротив нужного шкафа, Макс вытаскивает из кармана мобильник.  
«Только не говори, где вы трахались», — пишет Глеб.  
«В ванной, — выстукивает Макс ответ. — Это было охуенно».  
Стоит ему убрать телефон, как старичок поворачивается.  
— А есть только это издание «Идиота»? — интересуется он.  
— Ещё в мягкой обложке, показать?  
— А?  
— Ещё. Есть. В мягкой, — громко, раздельно повторяет Макс.  
Если скулы и напрягаются, то чуть-чуть.  
Старичок качает головой, снова увлекается книгами на полках.  
«Ты, блядь, настоящий друг», — приходит от Глеба.  
Макс неслышно смеётся. Когда старичок поворачивается и просит всё же показать издание в мягкой обложке, он снова серьёзен.  
Мама с хмурым видом поправляет Лизке шарф, наказывает не гулять долго, не есть холодное, не пить холодное, не сидеть на холодном, хорошо хоть, не просит держаться подальше от Гены.  
— Мама, я всё помню, — заверяет Макс.  
— Нашёлся взрослый. — Мама закатывает глаза.  
Назаров ждёт их на улице. Должно быть, во рту у него, думает Макс, горько от сигарет. Он точно курил сейчас. Он в синей парке, замотанный красным шарфом, волосы торчат из-под красной же шапки.  
— Ге-э-эна! — Лизка кидается к нему, стоит двери открыться. Назаров садится на корточки, обнимает её, улыбается, спрашивает о чём-то, и она отвечает. Максу немного холодно, Макс не совсем выспался, Макс готов стоять вот так часами.  
У Лизки целая куча новостей, тех самых, что Макс уже знает — про лучшую подругу Катьку, про новую подругу Веронику, про новую одноклассницу Прасковью, про школу, про Кусарова, который дурак и нисколечко ей не нравится, хоть Катька и болтает вечно об этом, ничего она не понимает. Назаров слушает внимательно, вопросы задаёт. А раньше он отказывался ходить гулять втроём, но Макс всё же тащил — да чего ты будешь один дома торчать? — с собой его. Назаров вообще от детей не балдеет, не понимал сперва, как с Лизкой быть, но потом то ли привык, то ли сдался под натиском её обаяния. Он про неё так и говорил не раз: обаятельная. И Макс радовался, а ещё надеялся, что так будет и дальше, что ещё долго Лизке не придут в голову опасные вопросы, на которые она горячно может ответить не в пользу Макса и его отношений.  
Центральный Детский Магазин Лизка обожает. Но — это несказанно радует Макса — она осознаёт, что все игрушки он ей не купит. Она бродит между стеллажами, рассказывает, у кого из друзей-подруг что есть. Назаров тыкает пальцами в коробки и сокрушается, что в его детстве вот такого и такого не было.  
— Тебе радиуправляемый вертолёт или лего? — смеётся Макс.  
Назаров то ли делает вид, что задумался, то ли и вправду думает, что больше хочет.  
— Лего, — объявляет он наконец, — вон то, — и показывает на огроменную коробку с Тауэрским мостом.   
— Губа не дура, — фыркает Макс, глянув на ценник. Двадцать с лишним тысяч.  
— Интересно же, наверное, — говорит Лизка. — Сложно и интересно.  
И Макс всерьёз думает, не купить ли ему такое, чтобы потом зимой сидеть втроём на ковре в гостиной и собирать эту огромную дичь.   
Мороженое они не покупают. Макс непреклонен.  
— Лиз, ты недавно болела, не проси.   
— Может, леденец? — предлагает Назаров.  
Макс покупает не только Лизке, но и ему. Назаров глаза закатывает, но берёт его — большой и разноцветный.  
Расходятся они в метро, Назаров едет к себе, а Макс с Лизкой — домой.   
— Я знала, что вы помиритесь, — говорит Лизка, прижимая к груди пакет с фломастерами и красками. Недавно она решила, что будет художницей.  
Когда они подходят к дому, приходит сообщение от Назарова: «Я жив, здоров и купил пиво». Макс не слушает Лизкин щебет, пока они едут в лифте. В коридоре она начинает по новой, для мамы. Макс на что-то кивает, кажется, говорит, что они не замёрзли и вообще всё отлично. Пальцы сжимают собачку молнии. Замирают.  
— Я, — говорит он, — пойду ещё прогуляюсь.  
Он разворачивается, распахивает дверь и выскакивает на лестничную клетку, уже из лифта кричит:  
— Сегодня вернусь!  
Назаров его приходу не удивляется, прижимается с порога, помогает стянуть куртку, отбрасывает шапку. Уже в спальне, пытаясь снять ботинки, Макс валится на пол, и Назаров с ним, но только шипит под ним, улыбается даже, старается выпутаться из одежды, притиснуться при этом.  
— Маа-а-кси-и-им, — тянет, — на крова-ать, дава-а-ах…  
Макс нехотя отстраняется. Чуть. На вытянутых руках нависает над Назаровым, прижимаясь ниже пояса. Назаров толкает его тазом, и Макс приподнимается, замирает в упор лёжа, хоть отжимайся. Назаров возится, стягивает свои штаны, коленками задевает Максовы ноги, выскальзывает из-под него, переворачиваясь, лезет на кровать. Макс следит за ним, мешается, обхватывает щиколотки, целует колени сзади, ведёт языком дальше, кусает ягодицу еле-еле. Подталкивает, обнимает уже на кровати, наваливается. А под подушкой обнаруживает то, что нужно.   
Ждал.  
— Бе-э-элка моя, — стонет он ему в волосы. Щёлкает крышкой тюбика. Шуршит фольгой. Руки дрожат, и сердце так же в груди трепещет, судорожно, тахикардично, громко. Влажными пальцами Макс ведёт и гладит, и ниже, и в нежное. Назаров закидывает ногу ему на плечо, лодыжкой по уху гладит, смеётся, охает и снова смеётся. Макс толкается, притискивает колени к плечам, целует беспорядочно.  
Быстро.  
Жарко.  
Близко.  
Назаровские ладони скользят по спине, по бокам, по рукам, по волосам, неугомонный, невозможный, прекрасный, чёрт возьми, просто прекрасный.  
Мой.  
Мой.  
Мой.  
Макс ещё долго целует Назарова, и обнимает, и не хочет отпускать. Но потом приходится. Они обтираются салфетками, Назаров кладёт завязанный презерватив на пол у кровати. Аккуратист.   
Прижимается к боку, сообщает:  
— Хочу собаку завести.  
— Какую? — просто спрашивает Макс.  
— Хаски.  
— С ними вроде бегать надо.  
— Буду бегать.  
Макс чмокает Назарова в макушку, говорит:  
— Значит, и я буду.  
— Я тебя люблю. — Назаров трётся щекой о его плечо.  
— И я тоже, — еле слышно отзывается Макс.  
Он всё же не остаётся на ночь и даже допоздна не сидит. Перед уходом ест очередной Назаровский омлет — с помидорами. Пока он его готовит, Макс мешается, лезет обниматься, чмокает в шею, отказывается подать сигареты. Тренькает Назаровский телефон.   
— Посмотри, что там, — просит он.  
Телефон в коридоре, в кармане парки. Макс выуживает его, проводит по экрану. Улыбается. Назарову нечего скрывать. Назаров готов показать и стандартную заставку, и плеер — воспроизведение остановлено на «Обнимай» «Кукрыниксов», — и сообщения. В том числе новое. От Аллы.  
Назаров щёлкает зажигалкой.  
— Так и знал, — фыркает Макс, усаживаясь на стул.  
— Что там? — Назаров затягивается и ловко переворачивает омлет.  
— Это от Аллы. — Макс читает вслух: — «Рада, что ты больше не будешь выносить мне мозг».  
Назаров хмыкает, выдыхает дым в сторону форточки. Хорошо, что открыл.   
— Да я и не особо выносил, — сообщает он. — Просто сказал, что мы с тобой поругались. — Он глубоко затягивается. — Ну, может, не раз, — признаёт. — А ещё просил, чтобы она с тобой об этом не пиздела, а то с неё сталось бы... полезть в это со своим мнением. А нахрен нам это?  
— Алла ничего не говорила, — уверяет Макс и добавляет: — Я тоже не думаю, что её слова что-то бы изменили.  
Зажав сигарету между губ, Назаров раскладывает омлет по тарелкам.  
С вечера Макс сообщает всем за ужином, что снова уезжает, чего тесниться? Опять договорился с другом.   
Ведь друг же ему Назаров?  
И друг, и не только. А всем этого знать не нужно.  
Потом, устроившись на диване в гостиной, дописывает один из давно заброшенных детских рассказов, думает: подправить ещё кое-что и на днях можно читать Лизке. Она сидит рядом и рисует.  
С утра Макс закидывает в сумку те немногие вещи, что успел вытащить. Кружка не помещается, её он ставит рядом, чтобы не забыть потом положить в рюкзак.  
Падает снег. Медленно, редкими хлопьями, тает под ногами, превращается не в грязную кашу даже, а в воду, растекается лужами.  
Первый снег.  
«Выгляни в окно», — пишет Макс Назарову.  
Марина Валерьевна пытается подловить его на незнании текста. Макс читал «Красное и чёрное», но с критикой и авторетитными мнениями не знаком совершенно, разве что по статье в Википедии пробежался взглядом перед парой. Марина Валерьевна донимает вопросами. Макс выдерживает четыре, на пятом срезается.  
— Ну что же вы, Шаблыкин, — качает она головой.  
Макс сжимает ладони в кулаки, вскочить бы, швырнуть ноутбук в стену, в доску, в её голову, в лоб ей файл с «Красным…», сука, «…и чёрным».   
Макс считает до пяти.  
Когда Марина Валерьевна отвлекается на отличницу Свету Павлову, он достаёт телефон.  
«Наконец-то!» — пришло от Назарова.  
А если, думает Макс, я напишу, что сегодня приеду, он так же отреагирует? А если нет? Если слишком быстро? Если он всё же не готов? Не уверен? Если?..  
Да хватит уже! Макс стискивает телефон пальцами, давит на экран с силой, выжимая практически, а не выстукивая: «Я к тебе сегодня с вещами, ты не про...» Макс замирает. Ну нахуй, думает он и стирает последнюю часть. Отправляет сообщение. Он уверен, а если у Назарова есть какие-то сраные сомнения, на хую он их вертел и докажет, что Назарову стоит с ними сделать то же.  
«Купи сигарет», — пишет Назаров.  
И тут же: «И яиц».  
А за ним: «Если тебе хочется чего-то, кроме омлета, учти, что дома только брокколи и какой-то подозрительный фарш. Либо он образовался сам, что стрёмно, либо это ты покупал».  
Макс хочет уйти ещё на перерыве, пропустить две пары, но, когда Машков спрашивает, пойдёт ли он в «Макдак», соглашается. Он больше молчит, жуёт картошку и бургер, запивает чаем. Вот он войдёт в квартиру, Назаров будет стоять в коридоре в красной футболке и джинсах и возьмёт из его рук пакет из супермаркета.   
Нет, без джинсов.   
Да и футболка будет чёрной.  
И пакеты он выпустит из рук, когда Назаров его...  
Макс трясёт головой, хлебает чай. Горячий. Аж язык обжигает.  
Отвлекает.  
Танька жалуется, что экзамены всё ближе и ближе. Машков отмахивается:  
— Не трави душу, мать!  
Танька пихает его локтем в бок.  
— Меня пугают экзамены, — сообщает Макс, смотря на однокурсников.  
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Страшно, что они что-то изменят не в лучшую сторону. Кажется, что без них можно обойтись.  
Макс это отлично знает. Макс не уверен, что Танька и Машков совсем уж с пониманием отнесутся к честному рассказу о его личной жизни. Макс хотел бы верить, что, раз они друзья, они не изменят своего отношения, тем более что откровенно гомофобных высказываний он от них не слышал, Танька и вовсе, Макс отлично это помнит, на первом курсе с интересом разглагольствовала о Платоне и гомосексуализме в античности. А Машков ко всему вроде просто относится, без излишней рефлексии и разных предубеждений, хотя анекдотами о геях точно достанет.   
Макс думает, что когда-нибудь обязательно расскажет им. Сможет. Перестанет бояться.   
После пар — Назаров, наверное, будет в той синей футболке, только кивнёт из кухни, занятый статьёй, или в зелёной, в джинсах, нет, без них, в коридоре, или в кухне, или на кровати — заезжает за сумкой, в метро думает, что так и не привык снова к пути от института до дома и обратно. И к счастью.  
Назаров встречает его в коридоре. На этот раз не набрасывается, просто стоит, рукой опирается о стену. Он в серых спортивных штанах и чёрной борцовке. Серьёзный, но, кажется, всё же губы слегка улыбаются. Макс устраивает сумку у стены, пакет из супермаркета рядом с ней, снимает обувь, вешает куртку.  
— Я хотел сказать, — говорит Назаров и, глубоко вздохнув, признаётся: — Я понимаю, что у нас тобой херня всякая была и мало ли что будет, но мне похуй, что может быть, я всё равно этого хочу.  
В коридоре горит свет. Из кухни доносится бульканье чайника. С зеркала пропал стикер «Не звони Максу».   
Есть слова, которые не говорят.  
Может, все люди.  
Или большинство.  
Или только он.  
Целая прорва слов.  
Макс смотрит в лицо Назарова. Поцеловать бы его в нос. Обнять. Зарыться в волосы. Макс говорит:  
— Я пиздец как рад.  
Говорит:  
— Я всё думал и думал о разном, о тебе, о нас, и вроде казалось иногда, что жить можно, наверное, нормально, но чаще — будто всё такое мутное, что и смысла в этом нет. Типа проживёшь, и что? И зачем? Хоть в петлю лезь.  
Говорит:  
— Я тебя, чёрт возьми, люблю. Охуеть как.  
Говорит:  
— Ты такой потрясающий, самый-самый. Такой, что мне завидовать должны, потому что ты мой.  
Говорит:  
— Я так за тебя боюсь, ужасно просто, страшно жесть как. Будто всё внутри всмятку.  
Говорит:  
— Я такой дурак иногда, сам всё порчу, лажаю и на себе зацикливаюсь.  
Говорит:  
— Белка ты моя, иди сюда, я тебя в нос чмокнуть хочу.  
Назаров шагает к нему.  
Макс прижимается губами к переносице, к веснушкам. Макс улыбается. Он знает, что может сказать Назарову всё.

**Author's Note:**

> Макс и Назаров от моего Солнца:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c604726/v604726752/24460/-8El3GsAznQ.jpg


End file.
